The Devil Within Her
by Ciel De'Luna
Summary: FIRST STORY OF ITS KIND: She's not perfect, but she never deserved to be taken by a demon. She wanted to help him and He took advantage of her. What does she do now? She's going to be giving birth to a a demon's baby...
1. The Devil Within Her

Not a One Shot :D

I own none of the Tekken Franchise Characters!

* * *

><p>Asuka watched as Jinpachi's demonic body dispersed into the air, his loud roar ringing in the air. Somewhere nearby, Devil Jin's and jagged horns and ebony-feathered wings retracted back into its body and Jin remained unconscious. On his face and body were the black marks of the devil. Once she felt that she was no longer in danger, Asuka rushed over to Jin and tried to revive him. She got on her knees to grab his shoulders and shook him. His head bobbed and rocked, but he wouldn't stir.<p>

"**Hey you, what happened? Come on! Snap out of it!" **she begged, hoping for some type of reaction from the man.

Asuka began looking around the stage. There were only rocks and more rocks! Without her cellphone, she couldn't make an emergency call and there was no one around to help her carry the guy. While her hands were still on Jin's shoulders, an energy flowed from her hands and to his body, making his marks glow and ominous purple. Unbeknownst to Asuka, she was recharging Devil Jins depleted battery with her pure energy. Claws began to grow and his horns returned. Devil Jin was almost fully awake, but he needed more for the girl. He placed his hand on Asuka's wrist and squeezed it tightly, as if he was juicing the fruit of everlasting life.

"**Ah, we've got to find a way out of here.**" she said, at first not realizing that Jin was leeching off of her. When his grip grew tighter, she knew that he was trying to hurt her.

"**Let go of me!**" she shouted, trying to pull away from Jin's vice grip.

Devil Jin sucked in all Asuka's energy. His wings extended from his back and flapped. Shocked and scared out of her mind, Asuka screamed. Hearing the high-pitched wail, Devil Jin's eyes shot open, revealing ivory colored irises.

"**Let me go!**" Asuka yelled, trying to beat the Devil off of her, punching his face repeatedly.

Devil Jin's energy was finally restored! He roared into Asuka's face, displaying his fangs. Red electricity flowed from his chest, down his arm and exited his body through his hand, the one wrapped firmly around Asuka's wrist. The electricity burned Asuka and she cried out in pain. When Devil Jin released her wrist, on her skin was the imprint of a hand. Asuka grasped her wounded arm and glared angrily toward Devil Jin.

"**What did you do to me?**" she murmured, she voice shaky.

Devil Jin stood up and arched his back as a red lazer shot from his forehead piercing the air and clouds. He cackled, feeling all of his power flowing through his body. Asuka gulped, she knew that this demonic creature wasn't finished with her.

"**Woman...**" he spoke, his voice distorted and evil. "**You have an amazing energy within you. You have restored me and for that I will spare you your life.**"

Asuka felt so weak. She could feel her self going in and out of consciousness every time she blinked.

"**What is your name, woman?**"he asked, slightly curious to know who this powerful girl was.

Asuka remained silent. She didn't want to tell this freak who she was. He had already done something weird to her body, but he also burned her, even though she just tried to help him.

She was angry with him for hurting her, so she refused to speak to him.

"**What is your name!**" Devil Jin blared, grabbing a handful of Asuka's hair and yanking her up off the floor.

Asuka yelped and tried to keep her head close to the hand that was pulling her hair to reduce the pain. She kept quiet, which was not the best idea for her. With his free hand, Devil Jin held Asuka's skinny neck in his hand and began choking her. Her feet dangled off the ground and she fought to keep oxygen in her lungs.

"**Kazama! Asuka Kazama!**" she spat out, before Devil Jin dropped her, leaving her to gasp for air.

"**Kazama," **Devil Jin hissed. "**How interesting.**"

Once Asuka caught her breath, she got up and a began to make her escape. She ran as fast as she could, not really sure if she'd escape or not. Devil Jin laughed to himself. This woman was foolish if she thought she could run from him. He let her get a far enough for her to think that she was safe but not too far where his telepathy couldn't reach. He extended his hand toward Asuka and focused on her. Invisible energy rushed toward Asuka and plucked her off the ground launching her backward to Devil Jin. She stopped short, causing her body to whiplash in mid air. He slowly spun her around so that she was facing her. Asuka was panting, her eyes filled with fire.

"**My host believes he can destroy me by remaining celibate. **"Devil Jin spoke, running his clawed finger along Asuka's cheek and slicing her skin.

"**He is too weak to expel me from his body so he figures that if he doesn't fall in love or doesn't have sex, he doesn't reproduce.**" He chortled at the thought and licked the blood from Asuka's wound. She shook her head in protest, her face covered in disgust.

"**You're not only a powerful being, but you you're a Kazama, as well." **he said, tearing Asuka's gloves and other arm equipment of her arms.

Asuka just floated there, helpless. She could only stare, fearful of what this beast was going to do to her. Devil Jin let Asuka fall to the floor again. When she tried to crawl away he grabbed her by the ankle and lifted her tiny body off the ground. Hanging her upside down, Devil Jin snatched her boots right off her feet, leaving her only in her knee-high socks. With his mind he tore off Asuka's sky blue jumpsuit. Asuka gasped and tried to hide her half naked body from Devil Jin. She was only dressed in her blue shirt, her panties and her socks, but she felt that she was completely stripped down.

"**Let me go, please!**" Asuka begged, kicking her free leg and swinging her arms.

"**I'm going to use you to carry on my gene, Asuka Kazama.**" Devil Jin spoke, releasing Asuka's ankle and letting her fall face first in the gravel.

With another loud holler, Devil Jin's body began to swirl with electric power and his pants practically ripped themselves off of his body before being destroyed in the red electrical current.

Asuka gaped in horror, petrified with fear. She didn't want to be raped, but what else could she do to get away?

"**Don't do this.**" Asuka pleaded. "**Just let me go.**"

Devil Jin got on all fours climbed on top of Asuka so fast, she barely had time to react. By holding her hands arms down with his mind, Devil Jin had complete, unrestricted access to Asuka's body.

"**I'll make sure you **_**won't**_** enjoy this, Asuka Kazama.**" Devil Jin growled, kissing Asuka roughly.

Devil Jin's long tongue forced itself into Asuka's mouth and wrapped itself around hers. He sucked on her tongue, making her want to gag with each suckle. Ignoring her groans of protest, Devil Jin sliced through Asuka's blue shirt and bra with his claw, revealing hard-tipped breasts.

He squeezed them so tight that the plump parts of her flesh appeared between his fingers. Asuka tried shaking her head away from Devil Jin's and screamed into his mouth. She kept her eyes closed so that she would have to look into the demon's white eyes. She could feel his diamond-hard member poking her in the stomach and she thought it would pierce her skin.

Devil Jin took his face away from Asuka's and ran his tongue all over Asuka's body. She could feel his saliva all over her. On her neck, breasts, stomachs and thighs. It was gooey and hot. It felt like it was burning her skin, like venom.

"**First, the appetizer...**" Devil Jin whispered, licking his dark lips.

Asuka peeked through her eyes to see the winged- man lower his face toward her womanhood. He grabbed her panties and tore them right off her ass. Asuka gasped, worried of what might come. She had never been touched and she always thought she'd do this with a boy she'd fallen in love with. Not some strange creature. He stretched his tongue out, and ran it over Asuka's pussy, making her shiver.

Asuka's was about to complain, when Devil Jin's tongue dove inside of her. The pink snake swam around inside of her, bobbing in and out. It slithered along her clit, flicking and pressing against it, making Asuka go crazy with disgusted pleasure

.  
>"<strong>No! No-oh! Ah, ohhh-negai...<strong>" she begged between moans.

Her limp hands balled into fists and her hips bucked obnoxiously, bringing sick satisfaction to Devil Jin. His tongue, moved at inhuman speeds, bringing Asuka to her climax faster. When the young girl came, her whole body twitched violently as a clear liquid squirted from her hole. Devil Jin lapped up her juice and swallowed hard as if it was his first drink in years.

"**Delicious little virgin.**" he hissed, cleaning his face with his tongue.

Asuka tried to slow her breathing, still recovering from the hard explosion her body had just experienced. He said she wouldn't enjoy this, but a part of her did. If this had happened under different circumstances she probably would have begged for more.

"**Now, my little virgin, it is time for the main course.**" He said, grasping his shaft in his hand and maneuvering it so that his tip was touching her hole.

He released his telepathic hold on her and allowed her to try to fight him off. His human half had always liked feisty girls.

Asuka beat his hard chest with her fists. "**Get off of me! I don't want-**"

Suddenly Devil Jin impaled her pussy with his shaft. Asuka's mouth fell open to scream but no sound came out. Her voice couldn't possibly reach the high octave caused by the great pain. Tears fell from her eyes and her nails scrapped themselves into Devil Jin's chest. She could feel a hot liquid roll down her thigh. It was her blood. Her sweet, virgin blood and the devil had to have more. Asuka's tight walls closed in on his length with each thrust.

Devil Jin grunted and groaned, as he pulled himself in and out of the small girl. Asuka's cries grew louder, filled with pained ecstacy. She thought she could hurt him like he was hurting her, so she grabbed his hair in both her hands and pulled it.

"**Bitch...**" he hissed.

He slammed his hips into hers, forcing her hands to open and fall. Putting his hands on either side of Asuka's head, Devil Jin dug his claws into the ground to get a stable grip. His wings were fully erect on his back, before they begun to flap. Each flap brought a gust of wind, a hard thrust into Asuka's pussy and her closer to the edge. Asuka scratched and clawed his shoulders, unable to hold on to herself anymore. Her voice, hoarse from screaming, finally faded out as she came harder than before. Devil Jin felt himself ready to come as well. With a smirk on his face, he stuck Asuka one more time with his penis before pumping out a hot, milky substance into her body.

Both of their bodies became stiff, as their sex organs released all liquids. Asuka's hands seemed to be glued to the devil's shoulders because she didn't respond when he returned to his human form.

The large, black wings, claws and and horn retracted and went into Jin's body. The black marks on his body disappeared and his cream-colored eyes were once again dark brown.

Jin felt so numb. When he moved his legs, he felt his penis slide out of something warm and moist. His weakened arms were shaking from holding himself up. He felt something twitching against the skin of his shoulder and when he looked he saw a hand. A small pale hand that was attached to thin arm, that was attached to a woman's naked body. She was staring at him, but her eyes were fogged. She was unconscious, practically sleeping with her eyes open. Jin looked though his tired eyes and saw that he was naked as well. He figured out what had occurred.

"**I'm...so...sorry.**" he blurted out before collapsing on top of the unknown woman.

* * *

><p>This is not a one-shot... more chapters to come :D<p> 


	2. Eyes All Over

Due to the great demand for another chapter, I had to update. 11 reviews in a few hours? That's mind boggling. Thank you all readers, favor-ers(?) and reviewers alike I appreciate this ...

I've put in a little unexpected twist as a little treat.

I was going to end the story after a couple chapters, but this twist has changed my plans for the better!

ANNNND if you want to make a story about DJ and ASK, just do it! There needs to be some more like this! I rather be one in a million than one of a kind! Create, Write, Join me in incestia! (yeah, I made that land up in for the sake of the questionable cousin incest in this story.)

* * *

><p><em>I didn't know where I was. I couldn't remember where I had been. All I knew was that I was in a bed covered in white sheets that carried a musky scent. A familiar scent, that reminded me of darkness. And darkness was what I was surrounded in. I looked around myself and saw that I was naked. My body was glowing an iridescent white. Immediately, I wanted to cover my body, but I couldn't move. <em>

"_**H-hello?**" I called out into the dark abyss. _

_My voice only echoed. I was alone in this place, my only company: my nude glow-in-the-dark body, the shadows of this place, and my voice..._

_Or so I thought._

"_**Asuka..."**_

_I felt the breath of who ever was calling my name, begin its ascent up my body, beginning at my feet, crawling torturously slow upon my ankles, shins, and thighs. I was so scared, I didn't reply to the voice._

"_**Asuka..."**_

"_**Yes?"**_

_Then the voice disappeared. Suddenly, I felt something pierce the place between my thighs. I gripped the sheets of the bed and squeezed my eyes shut. The energy invading my body, was so pleasurable. I moaned, lowly, trying to figure out what this thing was and how it transformed from just a voice to an invisible sexual object._

"_**You..." **_

_It went deeper. It swirled inside of me, making me dizzy with ecstacy. It seemed to vibrate, shaking so fast my breath barely had time to catch up. My back arched, I threw my head back and began to forget where I was._

"_**Belong...**"_

_I felt something pinch my nipples. Pinch, twist, lick, nip and suck them. It drove me crazy, I wanted to reach out and grab this invisible lover of mine, but I couldn't move. The vibrations went further into my core, I could feel it going deep inside of me. I wanted to moan out loud, but I couldn't breathe. Well, I couldn't exhale, I could only inhale. I felt like I was being inflated. I saw my stomach filling up with air, just like a balloon, but I ignored it. Then I felt lips smash against mine, kissing me so wildly it was practically drinking my saliva. The lips began to blow into my mouth, filling up my now huge belly. The energy seemed move through something tubular inside of me then found a spot in my stomach. _

_I looked down and saw that my stomach was the size of a watermelon. The vibrations, the mouth and the hands stopped. My glowing body, now decorated with a huge belly, looked like a light bulb and I still couldn't exhale. Suddenly something appeared above me. His pointed horns, black wings, sharp fangs, long claws and white eyes were all staring at me. His smile was curved into a large smile. He cackled once he saw the scared look on my face._

"_**Asuka..."**_

_The voice sounded familiar because it was his._

"_**You Belong...**"_

_The only touch that could render me so helpless was his. _

_He pointed at my face and then my stomach which took its true form as a pregnant belly!_

"_...**To Me!**"_

_With his last words, I could finally expel oxygen from my lungs. Once the air left my lungs, something clawed its way through the flesh of my stomach. I screamed as the demonic creature tore through me. The pain was excruciating. The monster was covered in my blood and chunks of what I think may be my guts. Above me the creature's father laughed uncontrollably..._

I woke up screaming, my cheeks were soaked with tears and my hand was gripping my stomach. I was hysterical. I kept my eyes closed, fearful of what might be behind my eyelids.

"**Asuka, relax! Calm down!" **a voice pleaded.

I felt hands grab me and in the darkness of my mind I saw _him. _I began to swing my arms viciously, determined to fight him off. He was pushing me back down, but I didn't want to lay down. I launched myself toward him and he stumbled backward. I felt my feet touch something cold and solid; a floor. Once I took a step forward, I collapsed to the ground, my legs tangled like noodles beneath the rest of my body.

Tired from attempting my getaway, I finally opened my eyes. I only saw white. White linoleum floors, bright white lights and my father's face, wrinkled with worry.

"**Oh, Asuka, my daughter. What happened to you?**" he asked, taking my head in his arms and hugging me.

I couldn't lift my arms to return the hug. I was too weak and one of my arms were bandaged. It hurt when I swallowed, my throat felt like sandpaper. My chapped mouth was parted slightly because it hurt when I rubbed my lips together. I wanted to stand, but my groin was so sore. And every breath I took almost made me want to cough, my breasts felt like bruised peaches. I felt like damaged goods and my father was left with the mess.

"**Come now. Let's get you back into bed.**" my father said, throwing my arm over his shoulder and lifting me off the ground.

I wobbled on my feet, but managed to get back in my hospital bed.

"**What happened?**" he asked, he asked holding my hand.

I layed back on the pillow and turned my head away from my father, I was too ashamed of myself to let him see me. What the hell was I supposed tell to him?

"Daddy, I was raped. I couldn't defend myself. I was weak and let my guard down. In the end, I was taken advantage of."

Or maybe something like:

"Daddy, a demon, whose host body is trying to destroy him, wants me to have his child and carry on his devil gene."

Both scenarios make me seem weak. The latter makes me seem crazy.

"**Asuka, you must speak. We have to know who did this to you.**"

I slid my hand from his. "**I don't know, papa. I don't know.**"

He sighed and remained silent for the rest of the night. Eventually he left me to myself and my thoughts.

I only saw _ his _face, I couldn't sleep all night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Devil Jin- text is bold italics<strong>_

_Jin- text is in un-bolded italics_

JIN

"...**Yuu-Hur-Meh**" a tiny voice murmured, her voice fading in and out, tickling my ear.

I woke up and saw that my body was still sandwiched to the girl. I didn't just have a nightmare, I raped this girl. I mean, _he_ did it, but its my body. I lifted myself off her and stared at her. What was so special about her? Why did He want her?

I sat on the ground and examined the female. Aside from a torn shirt and bra and knee high socks, the girl had no other clothes. Looking about the the area, I didn't see anything I could wear either.

Ignoring, both our current naked bodies, I tended to the girl as much as possible. I closed her bra and shirt over her large beasts. I gathered the scattered remains of her jumpsuit and sorted through them to find the largest piece to cover her privates. I carefully rested both her burnt arm and her healthy one on her belly. When I felt that was nothing left to do, I looked at the girl on last time. Her flawless face, was scarred and bloody. I wiped away the remainder of the blood from her face.

"**Who-arr-yuu?**" her voice was slurred from exhaustion.

Her eyes seemed to be looking at me, but they were so vacant she appeared to be daydreaming.

I looked at the pretty mouth from where the question came from. They've probably never touched another's lips until now...it was probably the worse kiss anyone could have experienced.

I considered not answering her question, but the realized that she deserved to know, even if she was conscious enough to remember my name or not.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then a voice went off in my head.

_Wasn't she delicious, Jin. You took her virginity, you know. _

It was Him. My devilish counterpart. His voice was the last I wanted to hear.

_**Silence! I did no such thing, you did this to her!**_

_Ha! Don't be ridiculous. You felt that didn't you?You felt her breaking beneath you._

I remembered, but I didn't want to admit it. I recalled her screams when I entered her.

_Yes, you know what I'm referring to. Now, Jin, think of how sweet she tasted._

On my tongue, I could taste a hint of something salty and sweet. Was it her?

_It is her. You like the taste don't you? You've never had a woman. A little girl yes, but that little twit with the pigtails doesn't compare, does she?_

I growled. How dare he refer to Xiao in such a manner.

_I'm the evil part of your soul, Jin. You think it, I do it. You feel it, I enjoy it. _

_**Why did you do this to her?**_

_To reproduce, of course! You cannot stop destiny, Jin. _

_**You sick bastard...**_

_Only as sick as you are. Besides, did you feel her energy? It was massive, she replenished my energy tenfold!_

I did notice the increase of strength my body experienced upon making skin contact with the girl.

_**Who is she? How does this girl have such power?**_

_Alas, the question I've been waiting for. Do you find her to be attractive, Jin?_

I refused to say, but my heart gave off a different reaction. I heard Him chuckle.

_She is quite exquisite, but I'm going to warn you. Who she is might make you sick._

_**Stop the games! Tell me now!**_

_Her name... is Asuka. Asuka Kazama._

I stood there staring at the woman whose surname was my own. Pure rage came over me after finding out the identity of the woman. How could He do this! To someone from my own family?

I could hear his cackle grow louder before her completely took control of my body...

_Congratulations, you're going to be a father!_

_Some where in the distance..._

"**That boy,**" a deep voice spoke. "**Just like his father.**"

Heihachi smirked to himself. He had watched the whole event take place. From the death of his father to his grandson's departure. He overheard Devil Jin's plan to impregnate Asuka and devised a plan.

_Jin is to old for me to capture now. My plan to obtain the devil genes in both Kazuya and Jin in Hon-Maru failed miserably, almost resulting in my death. This woman adds another gene to my equation and if I can take her offspring without Jin interfering, I can complete my experiments! Yes, this is all becoming so simple now. I must go collect the girl before someone else finds her._

Heihachi was beginning to advance when suddenly a group of police approached Asuka's body. The police squad's leader was Lei Wulong. Heihachi hated that man. He was always sticking his nose into Heihachi's plans. Heihachi knew he could take that whole squad out if he wanted, but people believed he was dead and he wanted to keep things that way. Him being "dead" made his plan all the more simpler to carry out.


	3. Devil's Property

I'm risking a lot by writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it!

Um, there may be some errors, but I've been up all morning 12am-4am writing this so just enjoy it, 'Kay?

This Chapter has some Lemon/Lime Sprite in it soooooooo yeah read on, readers and reviewers.

* * *

><p><em>3 Months Later..<em>

An obnoxious alarm blared in my ear, alerting me that it was time to wake up. Stupid clock! I've been up all night, I don't need it to tell me to get up. I hit the snooze button ten minutes ago and the ten minutes before that, but this time I unplugged it and stayed in my bed. I didn't want to go to school, I still wasn't ready to go back. Ever since I got back from the hospital, my focus has not been on school. I'm so paranoid now! I stay up all night, run from the shadows and lock my windows and doors. I didn't want to admit it, but I, Asuka Kazama, was scared. On top of my growing paranoia is my subtly growing belly, which I've been hiding for the past several months.

After another five minutes of laying in bed, I finally got up and went into my bathroom. As I was brushing my teeth, I felt a burning sensation in my throat. I immediately dropped my toothbrush in the sink and went to the toilet. When I vomited, not only did food from last night fall into the toilet, but blood did as well. Blood? Yes, blood...Its been like this for weeks now. I don't know where it comes from though. I think its the baby's fault. The demonic baby's fault...

At first I was in such denial about my pregnancy, but after two months of no cramps, headaches or mood swings of a period, I realized that its useless to ignore this thing in my stomach. Three months ago, when I was in the hospital recovering from my sexual assault, my doctor informed me that once I was brought to the hospital, he used emergency contraception on me. Basically, he legally attempted to abort my rape baby. I say "attempted" because the the baby is still inside of me. I think something inside me is creating a creative shield for this baby, because I was informed that the emergency contraception worked 90 percent of the time. I don't think the other 10 percent considered that a mystical, demonic seed would be immune to the medicine.

Sitting in my bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror, I noticed a significant change in my physical features. My scar, made by the demon's claw, has miraculously disappeared, leaving flawless, porcelain skin. As a matter of fact, my whole body has a milky white quality about it and seems to shimmer. In addition to that, my whole face has become unbelievably beautiful.

I've never been vain, but whenever I pass a reflective surface I find myself staring. My thickly lashed eyes have become lighter, almost resembling the sweetest honey. My pink lips were fuller, looking permanently puckered. My hair has grown longer, straighter and is free of split ends. I've cut my hair back to its original length, but by the next day may hair was once again, hanging pass my shoulders, so now I just leave it alone. I don't really look like myself, I mean, I look like a model. I look too perfect and its making me sick to know that its all because of this evil baby in my belly.

My father, who is still extremely worried about me, also notices this drastic change in my appearance.

" **Asuka, why do you seem so different? **" he asks.

"**Oh, Asuka, its you. I truly don't even recognize you, my daughter.**" he says

"**My dear, you look so different. You look very beautiful in spite of everything that has happened.**" he compliments.

I don't really have a large bulge in my stomach, so my father has not noticed a change in my figure. And fortunately for me, I can still practice my martial arts without much nausea. I purposely try to receive blows to my stomach, but my aggressors all end up with broken hands, which has lowered my father's amount of students by half. This baby gives me explainable strength and protects both me and itself and to be honest its quite impressive.

Everyday since my return from the hospital, I've been training. I have to get stronger, faster and smarter than Him. I swore to myself that I will not go down without a fight. In the mornings before I go to school, during gym periods in school, on my way home and before I go to bed, I train. This morning, I went into the dojo and began to train. After 30 minutes of intense sparring with the air, I was drenched in sweat. I removed the black obi and jacket of my gi and sat down in full lotus pose to meditate. With my eyes closed, I just focus on the silence. Through an open window, came a breeze, chilling my burning body. I shivered a little, but my eyes remained closed. Then I felt something, caressing my skin. The breeze traveled around my neck and down the valley between my breasts before settling in my vagina. I quickly lost focus, moaning loudly and falling on my back. I opened my eyes and saw Him, hovering over me.

"**Do you feel me, Asuka? Do you feel me inside of you?**" he asked, sliding himself deep inside of me.

I moaned even louder and nodded. He smirked at me before kissing my lips. He moved faster, went deeper and pushed harder, making me want to die. It was so good to feel him again. I missed his presence in between my legs.

"**Say my name, Asuka.**" he demanded, gripping one of my breasts and squeezing it, making me cry out like a baby.

"**I can't...**" I admitted, ashamed that I know his name. "**I don't know it.**"

"**My name is...Asuka...**"

I stared at him, bewildered beyond belief. I didn't understand.

"**Asuka**" he repeated. "**Asuka, are you ready to go to school.**"

Suddenly he was gone and I was alone in the dojo, my left hand under my bra, on my breast, my right hand in my pants. I quickly snatched my limbs from my body and gazed at the window. I could have sworn that He was here! I saw him...I heard him...I felt him...or at least I thought I did. I looked at my right hand and my fluids drenched my fingertips.

"_Taste it..."_

I snapped my head back toward the window. This time I know I heard him.

"**Asuka, don't make me come in there! Please get ready for school.**" my father demanded.

I quickly wiped my hand on my zubon, gathered my belongings and ran out of the dojo. I didn't really feel like going to school, but maybe it'll take my mind of Him.

* * *

><p>DEVIL JIN<p>

I watched (on the roof of a nearby building) little Asuka masturbate to a vision I sent her, utterly aroused by her loud moans. It had been three months since I've seen her and I returned to see her progress. My seed has been planted and has been growing quite strong. Asuka wasn't hard to find because her energy levels have skyrocketted, due to the offspring she is carrying. I also made note of her new appearance. She was now a vision of infallible beauty, fit for a king. She was perfect.

After watching the training and self-pleasure session, I peeped in on Asuka taking a shower.

Even with her bath gels and various flowery scents, I could smell her sex all the way atop this building. She's yearning for me, she reeks of sexual desperation.

And if the mother of my child wanted to be pleased, then I would be happy to oblige her as soon as demonically possible.

Lately, I've been able to overpower and manipulate my human counterpart. Every once in a while, he does regain control, but I can usually beat him out. Today, Jin did not stir until I caught a whiff of Asuka's sweet sent.

_What are you planning?_

_**You should already know, Jin.**_

_Just leave her alone, you have already put her through enough._

_**That's where you are wrong. Her body is calling me and I plan on answering it.**_

_Enough, you must stop. She is part of my family._

_**Which makes this all the more sweeter. Now if you don't mind, I have a woman to screw.**_

I wasn't going to let that weakling keep me from Asuka.

Remaining in human form, I followed Asuka to school, staying at an unsuspicious distance. When Asuka reached school I carried out my plan.

* * *

><p>Devil Jin stalked Asuka throughout the day making sure that when he took her, no one would notice. He watched from another building, keeping far away from the a new sense of intuition, Asuka felt an aura surrounding her watching her. She had a feeling it was Him, but after what happened earlier that morning she couldn't be too sure. Whatever the case may be, Asuka stayed around her friends and crowds just to be careful. Devil Jin watched her cling to groups of people and grew impatient. It wasn't until he saw Asuka excuse herself to the bathroom that he became hopeful.<p>

Asuka ran into the empty bathroom and vomited again. She throughly rinsed her mouth out with tap water and wiped her face. She didn't notice the other figure standing in the room.

"**Hello, Asuka Kazama.**" Devil Jin hissed, his eyes glowing like red stars.

Asuka, surprised and frightened to see her child's father, closed her eyes tightly and murmured a prayer. Devil Jin's face was the last thing she wanted to see.

"**What the fuck do you want?**" she asked, her back still turned to him

"**Is that anyway to talk to your lover, Asuka?**" he whispered, a smirk on his face.

"**You are not my lover! I do not love you!**"Asuka shouted.

Asuka's hands balled into fists and she slammed her hand down on the edge of the sink, breaking it. Shocked to see the ceramic bowl break, Asuka's eyes shot open and she backed away from her mess, right into Devil Jin's chest. He wrapped his arm around her before she could escape.

"**One does not have to love to fuck another.**" he stated, flicking her earlobe with his tongue.

Asuka flinched, and tried to pull away from Devil Jin, but his grip was too tight.

Asuka was becoming angry. "**Let me go. Let me-**"

Devil Jin's hand was under Asuka's skirt, inside of her panties. Her dipped his finger deep inside her woman hood and felt around. Asuka's breath became shaky and labored.

"**Nice to know that another man hasn't fucked you, or else I'd be extremely upset.**" Devil Jin spoke, putting two more fingers into Asuka's pussy. She threw her head back onto his shoulder, mouth wide wide, eyes wider.

"**St-top...puh-leease.**" she moaned.

Devil Jin kissed her cheek and slid his hand out of her. He put his three fingers in his mouth and sucked them. After a hum of approval, he chuckled.

"**Did you miss me?**"

Something in Asuka pulsated, something that triggered of a strange feeling inside of her. For an instant, she lost control. "**Yes,**" she replied.

Asuka immediately put her hands over mouth and shook her head. It was too late, Devil Jin got the answer he knew he'd get. He squeezed her stomach tight and kissed her neck.

"**That's good. 'Coz I'm going to fuck you senseless, **_**lover.**_"

Asuka didn't want to go down without a fight this time. She summoned whatever strength she could find in her frightened body and elbowed Devil Jin in his gut. When his arms uncoiled and he bent over, Asuka ran. She frantically ran through the halls to find an escape route. She couldn't run to a teacher or her friends in class, no human being could take on that thing. She had to get out of the school. She ran to one exit, but the door was locked. The next exit she went to was locked as well. Asuka knew that he was keeping her in. She felt like she was running in a maze and her only escape was him.

"_**You can't leave, Asuka. I won't let you.**__" _His voice was in her head. How'd it get there?

Asuka ran up more flights of stairs and finally reached the roof of the school. Out of breath, Asuka inhaled the fresh air deeply. She searched for an escape route on the roof, but the edges were fenced off. Realizing that the roof would not provide an escape, Asuka went to the door. when she tried to turn the knob, it wouldn't budge. She began to jiggle, twist and pull the knob, but the door didn't open. Eventually she yanked the knob off the door. She angrily threw the rusty ball over the fence. Accepting that she was trapped on the roof, Asuka waited for a devil to come for her.

After only a few seconds, Devil Jin came bursting through the roof's door, knocking it off the hinges.

"**I'm not really one for games, Asuka.**" he said, cracking his knuckles, a current of electricity storming around his arms.

Asuka kept her eyes on Devil Jin and backed away slowly, toward the fence. She stared at him and for the first time noticed a huge difference in his appearance. He had no fangs, wings, claws, or horns. He was actually attractive. His silky black hair, pointed toward the back and his bangs, which seemed oddly familiar, hovered over his chocolaty eyes. His handsome face was flawless and strong. Dressed and a black shirt and black slacks, he looked like dangerously causal. His two top buttons were undone, giving Asuka a peek at his chiseled, tattoo-less chest. Even his voice seemed normal. If Asuka didn't know what he really was she would have thought Devil Jin was the perfect man. She had to know who he was, especially since he was in this human state.

"**Who are you?**" she asked, keeping her eyes locked on his. "**I refuse to be had by a man I don't even know."**

Devil Jin nodded, understanding Asuka. "**This man is called Jin.**" he replied opening his arm in mock display of his body. "**Are you satisfied?**"

Asuka nodded, but she was out of questions. There was nothing else she could say to delay the inevitable. Devil Jin stared Asuka, practically undressing her with his eyes. His gaze brought back a similiar feeling from before. The feeling of arousal and undeniable lust. It made her heart race. Her knees felt so weak underneath her. She could feel her pussy quiver with desire.

Jin smirked. Seeing Asuka look like a bitch in heat turned him on.

"**You need this, don't you, Asuka Kazama." **he stated, removing the leather belt from his waist and throwing it to the ground.

He sent a wave of energy to Asuka, that drove her crazy. She fell onto her butt and squeezed her legs together. She had to stop the tingle.

"**What are you doing to me?**" she moaned, feeling her body temperature rise.

"**I'm seasoning you. I need to have you ready before I devour you, Asuka.**" he replied, sending another burst of energy.

Asuka moaned loudly, her back finally reaching the ground. She began to perspire. Strands of her jet-black bangs stuck to her forehead, he face was shining and her legs slipped in opposite directions when she tried to press them together. Devil Jin enjoyed the site.

"**Say it.**"

Asuka's nails scrapped against the cement of the roof. "**Say what?**" she yelled.

" '**I want you to fuck me, Jin.'**" he said, finally standing over Asuka's squirming body.

A contraction hit Asuka's pussy and she groaned. "**Fuck you!**" she spat.

"**Soon enough, Asuka. You just have to say it.**"

Devil Jin snuck his foot under Asuka's skirt and pressed his foot on her pussy. When she whimpered, he chuckled.

"**Mmm, its so wet. **" Another moan escaped from Asuka's lips. **"Say it, Asuka!** he demanded, as he grabbed the collar of her yellow sweater and yanked her of the ground.

"**The baby,**" she whispered. "**Will it hurt the baby?**"

Devil Jin smirked, Asuka's concern for their child was almost heart-warming. _Almost_.

"**No.**" he answered.

Asuka swallowed hard. Her body needed Jin and he knew that. His teasing made her so mad with lust it was almost tangible. Like before, something inside her gave her the impulse to speak.

"**Fuck...Me.**" she spoke between breaths. "**I want you to fuck me, Jin. Please..."**

The last part of the request was an unexpected treat for Devil Jin. To hear this woman beg was amazing. Without another word, he tore open both her school sweater and blouse, took her neck in his hand and kissed her passionately. Feeling Asuka's rapid pulse under his thumb, brought a sick pleasure to Devil Jin and he growled. Asuka's hands managed to open Devil Jin's shirt completely and she was finally able to touch his chest. His heart was beating as fast as hers, it made her smile a little. With his tongue inside of her mouth, Devil Jin could taste Asuka's sweetness and he wanted more. He bit her bottom lip, without piercing her skin and snatched her bra off her body. He pushed Asuka into the fence and began suckling her breasts. She stroked his hair as he sucked her nipple and gently grinded it between his teeth.

"**Turn around, bend over and hold on to the fence.**" Devil Jin ordered, removing his face from Asuka's breasts.

Asuka slowly turned around, followed Devil Jin's instructions and waited...

_**Jin, wake up you weakling.**_

_What are you doing?_

_**I want you to experience this woman. Taste and her feel her as I do. **_

_She is my kin! I refuse to take part in this._

_**You don't really have a choice, boy.**_

Bringing his focus back on Asuka, Devil Jin lifted her skirt, revealing her pretty pale nether cheeks. He got on his knees and pressed his index finger against the wet outline on Asuka's panties. She jumped, but then relaxed against his touch. He slid her panties down and briefly tongued kissed her pussy. It shook against his tongue.

After standing up, Devil Jin undid his pants button and took his member from out of his underwear. Asuka turned her head and gasped, Devil Jin's hardened shaft was so long. Asuka faced forward again and gulped. She wondered if this would be as painful as the day he raped her.

"**I won't hurt you like the last time.**" Jin assured, his voice much softer and nurturing than Devil Jin's.

_**Silence yourself, bastard!**_

Devil Jin shook his head, trying to regain control of his mouth.

"**Brace youself, woman.**" he warned before inserted himself inside of Asuka.

Asuka sucked in so much air she almost choked. When she exhaled, a moaned rushed through her lips. Devil Jin grunted, feeling Asuka's tight walls clenching his dick damn near made him come. Being in this human state weakened him.

The fence bounced each time Devil Jin, stroked Asuka. She gripped the fence tighter and threw her head back in pleasure. Devil Jin grabbed Asuka's hair and tugged it as he pounded into her soft bottom. The sound of clapping skin, Asuka's moans and Devil Jin's grunts filled the air until Jin invaded Devil Jin's thoughts.

_Don't hurt her!_

Suddenly, Jin was able to manipulate his body into releasing Asuka's long tresses. He slid himself out of her and stood her up straight. Confused and somewhat upset about not reaching her climax, Asuka turned around to see what was wrong.

"**I'm sorry.**" Jin said.

Asuka was shocked to hear an apology coming from Jin's lips. She looked into his eyes and saw someone else. Jin wasn't himself. The man in front of her was quiet and gentle. Her lover, as he called himself, was loud and rough.

"**We cannot do this any longer. My demonic half is using you to get to me. You're a Kazama. We're-**"

Before Jin could say "related", Asuka's lips was on his. She placed her hands on his chest.

"**I'm sorry, but I don't want you. I want **_**him**_**.**" she said.

Instinctively, Asuka closed her eyes and focused her energy on Jin's body. A stream of energy flowed from her hands into Jin's chest.

"**You don't understand, you must not restore him.**" Jin said, grabbing Asuka's wrists and trying to pry her hand from his chest.

Asuka embraced Jin and held him tighter, their bare chest mashed together. As more energy flowed between them, Devil Jin regained control.

_**You son-of-a-bitch! This is the last time I try to share something with you!**_

Devil Jin roared into Asuka's ear, bringing a smile to Asuka's face. His bangs grew longer, claws grew, symmetrical black marks appeared on his chest and forehead and his eyes were gleaming red. After he was done feeding on Asuka's energy, Devil Jin clenched her arms in his hands and a red electricity burned her. Asuka yelped, but her wounds were healed instantaneously. The wingless and hornless Devil Jin bore his fangs, lifted Asuka by her thighs and reinserted himself inside of Asuka. When she lifted her head to breathe, Devil Jin bit Asuka's neck. He didn't want her blood, he just wanted to hear her scream and when she did, Devil Jin slammed himself into her harder and faster than the last time. She pulled roughly on his hair , making him remove his teeth from her neck and brought his lips to hers. As retaliation, Devil Jin dug his nails into the flesh of Asuka's thighs. Her hips bucked toward his, causing him to hit a special spot that made her cry out. Devil Jin removed his nails and the holes on her neck and thighs closed themselves and disappeared.

Asuka wrapped her legs around Devil Jin's waist and pulled him closer, forcing him go deeper inside of her. While kissing him, Asuka moaned into Devil Jin's mouth, her voice increasing in volume. Soon, Asuka felt herself ready to come. She held onto Devil Jin's shoulders as she reached her climax. Her pussy contracted and released on Devil Jin's shaft, as it drained fluids. Feeling the tight grip of her insides squeeze him, Devil Jin bellowed as he ejaculated liquid fire into Asuka.

Still holding on to each other, the two lovers kissed. Asuka layed her head on Devil Jin's shoulder and he held her close. Each breath they took seemed his chest rose, hers fell and vice versa. They were in sync with one another.

After having sex and giving her energy to her lover, Asuka was exhausted. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

"**You belong to me, Asuka Kazama.**" Devil Jin declared, before sprouting his large black wings and flying away with Asuka...


	4. Marked Territory

**D. JIN**

I flew out of Osaka and to the Mishima Zaibatsu. My main priority was to keep my little battery close. If I had control over her, I had control over Jin. The more energy she gives me, the stronger I will be, bringing me closer to purging this human's soul from _my_ body. Once the Zaibatsu was in my sight, I sent a telepathic message to my operatives. When I landed on the roof of the building, I was greeted by my blond protector, Nina Williams and several other employees. Each one of the men bowed, but Nina remained upright. She was such an insolent wench, but she was good at what she did, so I never corrected her lack of manners. I retracted my wings and my men saluted me.

"As you were." I said, nodding my head in a dismissive manner.

My men left leaving only Nina, Asuka and me alone. I returned to my full human form, making the marks on my forehead and chest fade. Although she was wearing dark sunglasses, I could see Nina's eyes shine with curiosity. I couldn't blame her. I saw Asuka and myself in a reflection in her shades. Asuka's school sweater and blouse were split down the middle, they seemed to make a vest that did little to cover her plump breasts. A small peek of her butt could be seen under her skirt and her face was flushed, resembling the pinkest sakura tree. I didn't look as disheveled as Asuka, but my wild hair and wide open shirt, left little to the imagination. Nina could obviously see what took place between Asuka and me.

I walk inside of the building and to my quarters, Nina followed behind me like an obedient blond Labrador. When the three of us entered my office, Nina stood by the door as I brought Asuka inside of my bedroom.

"Who's the girl?" she asked.

I removed Asuka's clothes and spread my soft sheets on her body.

"Her name is Asuka Kazama."

Nina was silent for a moment. "Jin, what is she to you?"

I didn't sense jealousy from Nina, so I answered her question.

"She is bearing my child."

"Congrats to you, then." she replied dryly, her interest decreasing. "Should I be expecting wedding bells?"

I scoffed at the thought and walked toward Nina. I stared hard into her cerulean eyes and smirked.

"When she gives birth to my offspring, I will have no use for her. Until then, I expect you to keep her here in my absence. She is not to leave this building."

Nina nodded and we both left the room. While walking along a hallway, Nina spoke.

"Jin Kazama and Asuka Kazama. You don't have any siblings that I know of so she must be a cousin."

"Correct. Any objections?"

"Not in the least." she replied. "She's cute."

I was silent. Keeping my head forward, I shot a glare at Nina. There was a teasing smile on her face. I ignored her comment and changed the topic of the conversation, it was time to be serious.

"Nina, I want you to contact the media outlets. Tell them that the sixth tournament will be underway in several months."

"Will do."

At a split in the hallway, Nina and I went in different directions, each of us with our own business to tend to. I went into a security room and watched the bright screens display the actions of the the people in the building. I watched the screen that was showing my office. Pressing a button, the camera changed to the bedroom where Asuka was sleeping.

_Listen, I want to talk to Asuka._

Jin's voice was so serious, it was humorous.

**_Really? Why should I let you?_**

_She deserves to hear my side of this._

_**Hmm, this should be interesting. I will let you speak, but there are a few conditions...**_

* * *

><p><strong>ASUKA<strong>

I woke up in a large bed, dressed in black satin sheets. I felt so groggy, I was disoriented and had no idea were I was. I sat up and the sheets fell from my body. My naked body. I quickly gathered the ebony sheets and used them to cover my breasts.

"Kazama-san, are you awake?" a robotic voice called, practically making my bones jump from my skin.

I had no idea where the voice was coming from. I looked around the bedroom. It merged into a office, but who's office was it?

"Y-yes?" I answered. I looked at the ceiling and saw a speaker. The voice was coming from an intercom system.

"Good, a servant will be sent to assist you with clothing and food, compliments of Kazama-tono."

"Kazama-_tono_?" I accidentally thought aloud, wondering who this "lord" was with my name.

"Hai, Jin Kazama-tono."

I gasped. Jin Kazama? I grabbed my head in my hands and tried to figure this whole thing out. Those bangs, those wispy bangs! My father had a picture of a woman, my aunt, with the same bangs. She was holding a baby. Was it Jin? That man who raped me? The father of my child? My cousin?

I felt so sick. I closed my eyes and reflected on what happened earlier today.

"_Fuck me...I want you to fuck me, Jin. Please..." I begged_

Why did I say that? How could I say that? I was disgusted with myself.

"_You need this don't you, Asuka Kazama." he said, a sick smile on his face._

I didn't want it but I needed it. He did something to me! He was doing something to my body, making it burn with torturous desire. I had to stop it!

"_I'm sorry, I don't want you I want Him." I said to the "real" Jin. My cousin, Jin._

I did want Him, but only to stop the burning inside of me. Only to use him to put out the inferno in my core. I gave Him something, my energy, but I don't know how. Something inside of me just knew what to do.

"_You don't understand! You must not restore him." Jin warned._

Why did I give him my energy? Why did I let him have his way with me? Why did I do anything with that demon? Something inside of me gave me those lustful impulses. Something inside of me...this baby! His baby, his demonic baby!

I got out of bed, wrapped the sheets around my body like a toga and walked through the office to the exit.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Kazama-san, I am coming in." a cheery voice sang.

I took a step back from the door and let the girl enter. She appeared younger than me, but I sense that her appearance was deceiving to one's eye. The woman had a trey of tea and muffins in her hand and clothes draped over her forearm. She walked passed me and set the trey down on the desk.

"Kazama-san, I hope you're in the mood for some tea. I made it myself." the woman said, her back turned to me.

"Oh, yes please. I'm parched." I lied, examining the woman and the clothes. I had to get out of this office and with a new set of clothes, I could leave this makeshift dress behind. There was a pleated red skirt, black top, and long black socks. The only thing she didn't have was shoes. . Well, she had some black Mary Janes on her feet, but I didn't know what size she wore.

"Nice shoes." I complemented. "What size are they? I might have to borrow them one day."

The woman giggled, for a brief moment she turned around and smiled at me. "Thanks. I'm a size eight. My family always ridicules me about my big feet!"

She turned back to pour me some tea in a tiny cup.

"Perfect." I whispered.

I crept up on the woman, raising my right hand over my left shoulder. Before the woman could turn around, I struck the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious. She fell to the floor, dropping a tea cup and the clothes.

I put on the skirt, the sleeveless turtleneck shirt, the knee highs and her flats. I ran out of the office and down the hall. I didn't know where I was going, but I had attempt an escape. I ran down a long hall and when I turned the corner I ran into a couple of men in suits.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Get back in the room!" one of them demanded, grabbing the crook of my elbow and pushing me backward.

"Get the hell off me!" I exclaimed, punching the man with my free hand, feeling the cartilage of his nose snap under my fist.

Before the other guy could grab me, I jumped up and kicked him in the jaw. With those two out of the way, I continued running. I finally found an elevator. I wanted to jump for joy. All I had to do was take this down to the main level of this building and run out the doors. I pressed the down button and waited on my steel savior. When the the elevator arrived, it dinged before opening. Inside the elevator was woman. Her skin was as white as milk, eyes as icy blue as winter and hair, tied in a high ponytail, was as yellow as the sun, although her demeanor was the furthest thing from sunny. Her arms were folded and she was staring at me.

"Hello, little Asuka." she said as smirk on her face.

I braced myself. "Hello, little..."

I didn't know this lady's name. She stepped out of the elevator and put her hands on her hips.

"Nina..." she answered. "And usually people who find out my names die, but I've been instructed to keep you alive..."

She repositioned herself in her fighting stance. I followed suit.

"For now."

Nina and I engaged in a serious fight. She was faster, but I was stronger. She hit my face several times before scooping me up over her shoulder and throwing me to the ground. Before I could react, Nina's foot was on my chest. She was grinding the ball of her foot into me.

"Not much are you?" Nina spat, her arms folded. "What a disappointment."

I grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to the ground with me. I straddled her lap and began punching her. Some blows she blocked, but when my hand made contact to her face, her eyes fluttered. She lifted her long leg and kicked the back of my head, making me fall forward. I quickly rubbed my head before returning to my stance. Nina jumped to her feet and then came at me.

In the end, I had Nina's ponytail in my hand and she had my long hair in hers. Both our mouths were bloody, are knuckles were bruised and our hair looked wild. I was so sore, but I didn't know why. Earlier, when Jin bit and scratched me, the wounds healed, but now I feel...human. I don't feel as strong and protected as I did earlier. Nina tugged hard on my hair, bringing my focus back the fight.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." she admitted.

I nodded in agreement. "Let go on three?" I suggested

She began to count. "One..."

"Two..."

We both loosened our grips as we simultaneously yelled. "Three!"

Suddenly, we launched toward on another and kicked each other in the face. When we fell to the floor, the elevator doors opened.

Standing above me, was Jin. His face was both the last and only face I wanted to see.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Nina sat up and wiped the blood from her chin. "She was...trying to escape."

Jin reached out to me and picked me up off the ground. "Are you alright, Asuka?" he asked, his concern sounding foreign to me.

I nodded and he wiped my lip with his thumb. "Good," he looked at Nina. "Are you injured?"

She stood up slowly and shook her head. I almost wanted to laugh, she looked like a mess. Her red jacket was ripped, her heel was broken and her hair looked like a ball of yellow hay. Then again, I probably looked like a psychopath myself.

"I will take Asuka back to her room. Nina, you go fix yourself."

I limped to the office with Jin. My leg was killing me! When we were in the office, he closed the door behind us.

"Asuka, we must talk. I-"

I slapped Jin so hard his head looked like it was about to do a 180 on his neck. He stood there silently, but I backed away from him. I wasn't sure if he was going to strike me back.

"I deserved that." Jin whispered.

He looked back at me and there was a gentle quality about his demeanor. It was almost human. He stared at me and sighed. No he was human! This Jin was the real one!

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, no sure if my time with this Jin would be as brief as our earlier conversation.

**END POV**

* * *

><p>"He's using you." Jin told Asuka, stepping toward her.<p>

She backed away from him "For what? Other than this damned baby what does he want from me?"

Jin swallowed hard. "He wants your body. Not just for sex, but for your energy." his eyes roamed over Asuka's curves, thinking about how sexy she looked even though she had just gotten out of a fight.

He thought her caramel-colored eyes were so beautiful and her luscious lips looked kissable. Usually his devilish counterpart had some control over his thoughts and actions, but this time Jin was in control. He shook the lustful thoughts from his head and reminded himself that Asuka was his cousin. His beautiful and sexy cousin...

"You...you let him do this to me!"Asuka balled her hands into fists.

She was so ready to beat the crap out of Jin, but not this one. This one wasn't the heartless rapist that manipulated her into having sex with him. Asuka took in Jin's appearance. He changed his clothes from earlier. It was the same black attire, but it had a gentle quality about it. His sleeves were rolled up and only one button was undid this time. Asuka wanted to be angry, wanted to fight, but she couldn't. The evil force inside her wasn't moving her to be attracted to Jin, her heart was. She pushed away the thoughts of desire and prompted herself to think about her kinship to Jin. Handsome and gentle Jin.

"Asuka," Jin spoke, getting very close to the girl. "I never knew who you were and I never thought He would go this far. Now that I know, I've an obligation to protect you and _our _child."

Asuka lost her breath, here she was having a sentimental moment with her cousin. It was almost romantic, but Asuka wasn't sure. He just claimed this baby as his, but was she also his as well?

"Jin, we can't do this? We're..." Asuka's voice trailed off, she didn't want to admit the embarrassing fact.

"We didn't worry about that before. We don't have to worry about that now." Jin whispered, taking the shorter girl in his hands and kissing her.

Asuka's eyes remained opened, wide with shock, but only for a few seconds. For some reason, even though both of them were in the right state of mind without any outside forces, the kiss felt normal. It felt like a kiss shared between a young couple not family. Asuka felt herself melt into Jin's chest and she held onto the sleeves of his shirt. Jin leaned closer into Asuka, knocking things of the desk. One hand was on the back of her neck, the other around her waist, pulling her closer.

When Jin pulled his mouth from Asuka's, a smacking sound followed. Asuka's lips reached out for Jin's before she realized the kiss was over and slowly opened her eyes.

"I must go now, but you must remain here." Jin said, tucking a stray strand of Asuka's hair behind her ear.

Asuka's mind suddenly came back to reality and she tilted her head to the side.

"Excuse me? What do you mean 'you must remain here'? " Asuka asked, a mocking tone in her voice.

Jin turned his back on Asuka and began to walk out of the room.

"It is too dangerous for you to leave this building. I have a bounty on my head and you being my woman only puts you in harm's way." he answered.

"You can't keep me here!"Asuka exclaimed, as she lifted Jin's name plate off his desk and hurled it toward him. Her turned around and caught it. He crushed the object in his hand and dropped the pieces the the floor.

He shot Asuka a spine-chilling a glare, it was almost pure evil. "You will stay here."

Asuka dropped her head and looked away. Jin approached Asuka again. With his curled index finger under her chin, Jin lifted Asuka's head and kissed her reluctant lips.

"When these six months are over, I will..."

_**...Kill her. **_Devil Jin's voice finally made an appearance.

Jin ignored Devil's malicious words. "I will let you go."

Asuka snatched her head away and shoved Jin from her space. She slowly walked over to the bedroom and closed the door.

Jin waited until Asuka was gone until he began a conversation with Devil Jin.

_**Why are you promising things to the girl? That last statement was not part of the deal.**_

_Shut your mouth! I did everything else you asked._

_**No, you did the exact opposite! You were meant to have a simple conversation, not have a make-out session. I didn't know you had it in you. What came over you?**_

_Nothing came over me. I just had to experience her for myself. I wanted to know what you felt and saw in the girl._

_**Ha, yes. Wasn't she delightful? Didn't you want to fuck her crazy? **_

_Its...Its not like that!_

_**Yes it is, Jin! You can't hide your intentions from me. We are sharing this body. I know how you wanted to take right there on that desk. It's okay to admit it. She's exquisite. She's delicious. She everything you've never let us have. **_

_Alright, I will confess to you that I am attracted to her, but I don't want her in the way you do._

_**Yes, you do. **_

_No, I don't want to use her like you are._

_**Are you saying that you want to love her?**_

_Yes, I am. She deserves that much, you monster._

_**I allowed you to control the body to speak with her, ask questions, not kiss and touch her and promise her freedom! On top of that, you're calling that baby yours! The kid and the woman are mine. Are you trying to take what's mine, Jin?**_

_She is not your yours. _

"Asuka Kazama belongs to _me." _Jin said looking at the bedroom door.


	5. Eavesdropping Walls

Sorry for this late update. I've been busy! I didn't want to be one of the authors that didn't update for a long time and here I am updating 2 weeks later!

I put some juicy stuff in here. Some lemon-lime sprite action!

**Bold italics- DJ**

_Regular italics- Jin_

Underlined- combined thoughts.

* * *

><p>I had been stripped of everything, thanks to my good-for-nothing grandson, Jin Kazama. He had complete ownership of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Fortunately, I had accumulated enough money to gain an estate that was unconnected to the Zaibatsu. The company has been in my family for years and each generation has taken it from each other. I stole it from my father, Kazyua stole it from me and ultimately Jin gained all the power. Kazuya and Jin have been problems in my life and their deaths would bring me unimaginable pleasure, but the supernatural powers have kept me from doing so. With both my son and grandson being devils, their destruction would be hard to bring about, hence the reason I established a Tekken force.<p>

I began to build my own army against both G Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Some of which were my loyal men who act as double agents within the Mishima Zaibatsu who give me inside information about Jin's plans. For the armed troops, I recruited people had a grudge against Jin and Kazuya and I'd gathered a large number of people. My force pillaged some military bases, gathering supplies and soon my army was ready.

My plan to capture Jin and Kazama failed miserably, so I put my focus on the woman Jin raped. After my people did a background check on the girl, I was both disgusted and fascinated by her identity. The Osakan girl, Asuka, who recently turned 18, was Jin's cousin. That boy! He didn't seem to have an issue with claiming her as his woman, but I couldn't blame him. The girl was very attractive. In a short amount of time her appearance transitioned from mischievous and loud to sensual and reserved, almost like Jin's mother.

After three months of surveillance, I was ready to kidnap and eventually kill Asuka (to keep her silent of course) for her demonic child. Unfortunately, Jin got to her first, thus ruining my plans. I was considering whether or not I should leave well enough alone, but then I came up with an even better idea.

All I had to do was use Jin's attachment to the woman and child to my advantage. If I could somehow distract Jin and infiltrate the Zaibatsu, I could kidnap Asuka! Jin would come after the child and Kazuya would come for Jin! It was all so perfect.

Now...to set the stage for the plan...

* * *

><p>ASUKA<p>

_Month Four_

I've lived with Jin for one month now and I'm sick of it! There's nothing here for me to do! I've done nothing but eat (although I haven't gained a pound), watch television (there's only news about the world war), train (I beat all my sparring partners)or wander around the building (even then I have an escort.) On top of all that, Jin makes me wear skirts and other clothes he thinks are suitable for young lady. Ha! Lady? I'm a brawler!

Jin says that all this is for my safety, but I can take care of myself! I don't want to stay here any longer. I only lasted this long only because I'm strangely draw to Jin.

I'm ready to go home, my reasons are justified! Firstly, I am strong enough to protect myself and Jin doesn't interact with me at all. We don't even sleep in the same bed. Secondly, I haven't done anything with Jin for a while. He hasn't kissed or hugged me since he told I would be staying with him. I'm not a sex starved slut, but Jin is the only one I know who can satisfy this craving. Lastly, I know my father must be worried sick about me.

Lately, its been hard for me to filter out whose who between Jin and his devil counterpart.. Jin usually keeps his distance from me, to keep Devil Jin from being able to recharge himself with my energy, but just last week, Jin bombed several countries. I can tell there's a power struggle within Jin, but I cannot tell who is winning. At times Jin can be comforting and gentle, but I know the malicious and aggressive evil is in his heart. For instance:

_Several Days Ago..._

_I was in the bedroom, curled up in a ball on the floor. Hot tears rolled down my face, and I was in serious pain. The baby was having one of its episodes. My insides were burning. I tried to keep quiet, I knew that Jin was busy with work, but screams, moans and groans were all I could do to keep from exploding. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Jin slowly walked over to me and scooped me off the floor. I was fidgeting and crying in his arms like a newborn child._

"_Shhh..." Jin squeezed my side._

_The burning sensation ceased and I could breathe again. I let my head drop on Jin's shoulder, but I kept my hands to myself. One time, when I tried to touch Jin, he yelled at me, telling me that the more willing I am, the easier it is to take advantage of me. When I asked about the transfer of my energy to him explain to me that giving palms make it easier and aggressive fists have no effect. When I asked him about sex, he just chuckled and said: "That just exhausts the body. No matter how passionate the energies are." _

_When I was in his arms, Jin held me so tight, his body was like a firm pillow._

"_It will soon be all over." Jin whispered, practically rocking me...(or perhaps the baby)_

"_And then what?" I asked._

_Jin then smirked and dug his nails into my skin._

"_And then I will devour you, woman!" A distorted voice growled._

_Jin tossed me on the bed and glared hungrily at me. When I practically scurried to the head of the bed, Jin's eyes lost their edge and he quickly exited the room._

After that I haven't really touched him or vice versa.

Today, I'm feeling restless. I am bored out of my mind, I want to go home and once again I'm stuck wearing a short, strapless, white circle dress (without all the layers of course.)I went into Jin's office and stood in front of his desk, ready to kick his ass to Guam if that's what it took to go home. He was on the phone, but his business associate would have to wait. I had my negotiations to make with Jin.

"May I help you?" Jin said, putting his hand on the mouth piece of his phone.

"Yeah, I want to go home! I've been here for a month and nothing has happened to the Zaibatsu. No one even knows about us." I yelled.

Jin glared at me. "Excuse me for a moment." he said, pressing a clear button labeled "Hold"

He got up from his chair and walked around the table to me.

"Listen, there's always someone out there who knows something. The birds see and hear you in the morning, the crickets at night and the all the walls have ears." he said. "Beside you're too weak to fight in your physical state."

I put my hands on hips. "There's nothing wrong with my body!" I exclaimed.

Jin looked at my stomach, which was barely bulging and sighed. "Why must you be so loud and obnoxious? You share our name, but you're nothing like my mother."

"You got that right!" I pointed my finger at his chest and poked it. "I'll fight you for my freedom. If I win you let me go."

Jin narrowed his eyes, and smirked, his evil shining through his eyes. "No, Asuka. When I win you have to stay here until I say you can leave. _If _you beat me, you will prove to me that you're strong enough to defend yourself and our child."

I nodded and prepared myself to fight Jin.

I was a fast and strong as ever. The baby boosted my endurance, strength and speed. I got a couple of good hits on Jin, one of which gave him a bloody lip. Just when I thought I would win, Jin grabbed my neck and slammed me into his desk, knocking down the phone Jin was on and a pen container. I put my hands on the edge of the test to keep from falling backwards.

Red energy wrapped around Jin's arm and I could feel his hand warming around my neck. I definitely lost this fight. I could feel a burning sensation at the pit of my throat, but it wasn't from the baby. When I took a breath, tears began to fall from my eyes and the ferocity in Jin's eyes somewhat faded.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, his fingers loosening but his palm still pressing firm on my neck.

I didn't really know. It probably was the raging, demonic hormones in my body making me cry.

"I'm lonely, I'm scared, I'm just a mess. I hate this so much." I cried.

"I apologize. I don't know what I can do." he mumbled.

Jin was lying. He knew what to do. He's heard me call his name in my dreams all those nights. He knows I cry myself to sleep. He knows how much of a weakling I am without him. He knows that I'm practically trained to only want him. He knows, dammit**,** he knows!

END POV

* * *

><p>"Make it better, Jin." Asuka groaned. "Don't make me beg again."<p>

The moral side of Jin knew that him and Asuka's relationship was wrong, but the lustful side wanted her so bad. He just couldn't figure out which wanted to make love to Asuka, his human side or his devil side. He just assumed both wanted the girl.

Jin dropped his hand from Asuka's neck and wrapped his arm around her waist. Asuka balled a chunks of her dress in her hands to keep from touching Jin. He kissed her shoulder and then inhaled her scent, from the nape of her neck to her cheek. When his nose's journey was complete, Jin rested his forehead on Asuka's. She smelled so sweet he could taste her and it aroused him. Asuka, already hot and bothered by Jin's close contact, was breathing heavily. Jin sighed and it there breaths intermingled and fused, it was as if the air between them was having sex.

"Just a kiss." Jin said, "Nothing more."

Asuka nodded, bitting her lower lip.

"If I lose control, stop me."

Asuka was growing impatient. "'Kay..." she said below in audible whisper.

Jin forcefully pressed his mouth against Asuka's. Without any hesitation, he inserted his tongue in her mouth. Feeling her knees give out, Asuka sat on the edge of Jin's desk. Jin sweeped the insides of Asuka's mouth and she could tasted something metallic. Instantly, she recalled the punch she dealt to Jin's mouth and felt guilty.

In an attempt to calm himself, Jin snatched his lips away from Asuka.

"That's it. No more." he spoke, breathless.

Asuka frowned. She was no where near satisfied and as hard as it was for her to vocalize, she needed Jin.

"No...I want more." she declared.

At first, Jin was going to just walk away, but his hunger was not curbed by the little snack known as her lips. He ran his hands along her thighs, under her dress and to the waistband of her panties. By now, Jin's member began to stand firm against his slacks, begging for a release from his pants. He was fighting hard to ignore the throbbing between his legs. Although, he was still in human form, something was taking over him. Not the devil, but a sexual beast that was waiting to feed upon the morsel that was Asuka.

_Just a few kisses._ Jin reminded himself.

Putting his hands back on the top of her thighs, Jin gave Asuka a teasing peck on the lips.

"How do you feel about me?" he inquired of her.

"I don't know..." she replied.

He kissed her again. "Are you afraid of me?"

She nodded. "A little. Yes."

_Just a few kisses more. Control yourself_

"Are you afraid of this?_" _he asked, kissing her neck.

The peck tickled Asuka and she half-smiled.

"Why don't you tell me to stop?" Jin asked, feeling himself losing control.

Jin kissed Asuka's neck and sucked it. He could feel her soft flesh tenting in his mouth.

As an answer, Asuka moaned. Jin's hand restarted their ascent up Asuka's dress and to her panties.

"Tell me to stop." Jin half-begged, his mouth still latched on her neck.

Asuka released a heavy "No." from her lips. Jin tugged Asuka's panties forward and pulled the cloth until it ripped off her body.

"Tell me." he sighed, licking along the length of Asuka's neck to her earlobe.

She shook her head and Jin grabbed her hair and kissed her again.

Wanting a piece of clothing to destroy herself, Asuka, with her new found strength, split Jin's shirt down the middle, sending the buttons in opposite directions.

Seeing Jin's chest and body made Asuka's bit her lip. He was so muscular and chiseled. He body looked as if it was laser-cut from diamond. For an instant, she felt insecure about her tiny baby bump, but Jin made her feel as if it wasn't there.

Asuka began to fidget with Jin's belt and pants, but finally, she released the

Not wanting Asuka's palms to touch him, Jin quickly slid everything off his desk, including the telephone, on which a little red button stopped flashing once it hit the floor, roughly grasped Asuka's wrist and smashed her back down on the desk.

"Don't touch me." he growled, pinning her arms down.

Asuka realized when Jin was referring to and obeyed. Taking one of his hands from Asuka's wrist and grasped his shaft. It was so hard, the beast within him was bellowing for the girl, ready to attack her little cat. Not giving it another though, Jin slide himself into Asuka. The wet hole, was warm and tight, Jin felt as if his length could not squeeze in between her vaginal walls. He clenched his teeth and inhaled sharply. Usually, Devil Jin would take her hard and fast, not giving Asuka enough time to even feel much, but Jin's slow entry allowed her to feel Jin's girth.

_It's not going to fit..._ she thought.

When Jin pushed himself all the way inside, Asuka arched her back in pleasure. He put his hand back on Asuka's free wrist and pumped himself in and out of Asuka. Because she couldn't touch Jin, Asuka's hands clenched themselves into fist and her feet arched until a crap began to form. She wrapped her dangling legs around Jin's waist, shoving him deeper and she cried out in ecstacy. To keep her somewhat quiet, Jin covered her lips with his mouth. His slow sighs escalated heavy huffs and his grip around Asuka's wrist tightened.

Both Jin and Asuka's cries were muffled by their smooch. The desk was rocking slowly and the nails in the wooden legs lowly whirling out of the ground, all because of the force behind Jin's strokes. Jin let go of Asuka and stood upright. Her wrists were bruised with his fingerprints.

For moment he stopped to catch his breath. He took in Asuka's beautiful face. Her light-brown eyes looked like chocolate diamonds. Her flushed cheeks were enough to put roses to shame. Her pink lips were swollen, making them look so plump. Seeing some of her hair sticking to her forehead, Jin combed her raven-black bangs toward the back of her head.

Done with the moment of admiration, Jin was ready to finish what he started. He peeled down the top half of her dress, displaying her full breasts. For some odd reason, Asuka shielded herself from Jin's eyes. With a breathless chuckle, Jin took a firm hold of Asuka's leg and put it up over his shoulder and held her hip with his other hand.

"They're not for me." he spoke softly. "If you can't touch me, you can touch yourself."

Uncertainty washed over Asuka's face, but Jin knew she'd figure out to do with herself, no matter how embarrassed she may feel.

Jin resumed pleasuring his lover. Soon both their bodies regained heat and moisture formed in between their limbs. The sensual rhythm of Jin's thrusts was matched by Asuka's ecstatic moans.

"Jin!" Asuka whimpered. "Ah, Jin..."

To keep a grip on something, Asuka began to claw at the wooden desk, but she could not dig her nails into its polished surface. She began to cry out like an injured puppy, but unlike a wounded canine, Asuka was in complete bliss. Jin kept his pace steady, but slammed harder into Asuka creating the sound of clapping skin.

_**How does she feel Jin?**_ an unwelcome voice chimed in Jin head.

_Shut your mouth!_

_**She's beyond your wildest dreams, isn't she? I've felt her and she is wonderful!**_

_Asuka, is mine._

_**She's ours now, boy! Why do you let me have a turn?**_

Before Jin could protest, Devil Jin gain control. Black marks appeared on both Jin's forehead and chest. Asuka's who's eyes were closed did not realize the change. She grasped her breasts and squeezed them like the melons they were. Devil Jin cackled at the sight of pure lust. He licked Asuka's chest, nipping her nipples before gathering Asuka in his arms. He licked her whole neck, starting from the base of her neck to her chin. The strength behind the wet sweep tipped Asuka's head back and her head dangled. The strokes came harder and faster and Asuka could feel herself ready to come.

"Asuka..." Devil Jin purred. "How do you feel about _me_?"

"I-I" she stuttered. "Oh, ahh, Jin.."

Devil Jin nipped her chin with his front teeth. She couldn't even form sentence. How pathetic.

_She is not ours to share..._Jin hissed, regaining control.

"Hold on to me." Jin whispered, wanting to keep Asuka from falling back on the table.

Asuka wrapped her arms around Jin's neck and clasped her hands together to keep her palms from touching him. Jin put his arms under Asuka's thighs and bounced her on his shaft.

"How do _I _make you feel?" Jin asked, breathing heavily, feeling himself ready to burst.

_**Jin, you're playing with fire boy...**_

_No! My will is stronger than yours!_

She will be mine!

* * *

><p>ASUKA<p>

Sweat...chests and skin...sticking... Moans...in each other's ears.. I'm going ...come...hard. I... feel it. He's so...aggressive now...but then he's gentle..like something's...come...(oh, I'm gonna come)...come...over him ...asking...how...I feel...Oh, how I feel...I can't...form my thoughts... let alone...words...but..I'll try..since...He's asking me...Oh, Jin...

"I...I lu-vve...you." I screamed, with all the air left in my lungs.

When I came, I felt every pressure leave my body and my eyes fluttered madly. I could barely hold on to Jin. Although, he was breathing heavily, Jin held my body close to his, my breasts pressing against his chest.

"...I love you." I cried out, still trying to come down from my sexual high.

Other than a kiss on my shoulder, Jin remained silent. To be honest, I didn't really care as long as this man knew how I felt.

* * *

><p>END POV<p>

Both Kazamas held each other for several more minutes, maintaining absolute silence. Unbeknownst to the lovers, someone had been listening to their whole love-making person traded weapons to Jin in return for wartime pardon. Earlier, Jin put his caller on hold, but when he and Asuka knocked objects from the desk, the telephone base hit the floor on its face, turning off the "hold" option. The caller overheard the moans, the cries and the words of passion. At the unknown eavesdropper was disgusted, but he listened long enough to hear Asuka say some damning words.

"I love you."

An evil smirk curled on the lips of the listener and he ended the call. This person's key to survival was to trade Jin guns and other bits of ammunition, with a lover in the crossfire, the caller could have something to use against Jin. Unfortunately, the man's company wasn't powerful enough to combat Jin's Tekkenshu, but he knew of another power great enough to do so...

"Hello, Kazuya..."

* * *

><p>AN: Asuka's pov is basically thoughts during sex...sometimes one cannot think straight when were climbing a mountain of ecstasy to reach a climax xDDD


	6. Demonic Intervention

I must apologize to all my readers, reviews _et cetera._ Between my vacation and my job I've been busy. I hope you have not forgotten about your ole Ciel, because (although, she has been lazy and reluctant) she has not forgotten about you! This chapter is going to be good as I can make it and hopefully please both myself and you all with my work. Please read this well and enjoy .

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-<p>

_Four Months & a few weeks later..._

_ASUKA_

_I'm in the middle of the bed, alone. I'm naked,only covered an ebony bed sheet. Although I still had black hair, all other effects of my pregnancy was gone, even the belly. _

_Where's Jin? I looked to my right and the sheet had been pulled back as if someone had been laying next to me. I glanced over to my left and saw the same thing. Had I been in bed with two different people? That's impossible! I mean, Jin would never let anyone get that close to him or me. _

"_Jin," I called. "Jin, where are you?"_

_Silence. _

"_He's not here, woman." a distorted voice answered. _

_Instinctively, I pulled the sheet up to my neck and searched for the owner of the voice._

"_I've already seen you." the voice said, growing louder. "All of you."_

_I felt something clawing at my leg and I wouldn't dare look under my covers to see what was causing the itch. I sat still, but the itch ascended my legs._

"_Stop, please." I whispered._

_The sensation somehow forced my legs open and stopped. I couldn't close my legs, it was as if something were blocking their way. The sheet I was holding was suddenly snatched from my hands and I felt and invisible weight cover me, practically holding me down. Something, or someone, was on top of me. It was holding my arms down. I could only move my head._

"_Get off of me!" I shouted, squirming under this unseen object._

_The being was still, enjoying the sight of my struggle. When the thing did move it entered itself into me, fully. Arching my back in pleasure, I allowed the invisible being to have its way. It was so familiar to me. I knew how it was, or at least I thought. Instantaneously, I felt myself come hard. I squeezed my eyes together and tried to catch my breath, but it was nearly impossible._

_As my opened, I saw Him. He had no horns or wings, but the fangs, eyes, and demonic marks we all there. On top of all that, he, too, was naked._

"_I knew you would enjoy that." Devil Jin smirked. "Sluts like you love it."_

_My cheeks flushed. "I'm not a slut, you bastard!"_

"_No, you're not a slut." He replied. "You're my slut."_

_He forced himself into me again. This feeling was all but pleasurable. I screamed and he cackled._

"_Shhh, woman." _

_With that, Devil Jin released my arms and cover my mouth with his. His tongue slithered around my mouth and instead of being repulsed, I enjoyed it. The painful thrusts transitioned into mind-blowing strokes. I groaned into his mouth, kissing him more passionately. Holding on to his shoulders, I began scratching and clawing into his back, feeling myself ready to come...again._

_Then, Devil Jin pulled from my lips._

"_Do you love me?" he asked, a glimmer of doubt in his eyes._

_He pushed himself into me fully. I couldn't breathe, let alone tell him I loved him. I don't even know if I did or not. I think...I don't know._

"_I-I..." I spoke._

_Suddenly, Devil Jin was pulled from me and replaced with a more gentle person. Jin grasped my hand and pulled me away from the Devil. I instantly, threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I then realized that Jin was undressed, too. _

"_You love me, don't you?" he inquired, pinning me against the wall. _

_For some reason, I wondered where Devil Jin was. I glanced back at the bed and he was glaring angrily at Jin and I. How was this possible? Jin and Devil Jin are separated! What is this all about and what are they trying to prove?_

"_Don't you?" he asked again, this time sounding impatient._

_I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could respond, Jin's fingers were caressing my lips. He stroked the outer folds before pressing on my core. My hips bucked toward his hand and I bit my bottom lip. His fingers shifted faster and harder and my knees began to shake. Before I lost my balance, Jin scooped me up and sat me down on his hard shaft. He held my body so close to his and I layed my head down on his shoulder to kiss his neck. At the corner of my eye, I saw Devil Jin approaching, a scowl on his face. I wanted to warn Jin, but I was relishing in the way Jin was taking me. _

_When Devil Jin was less than a foot away form me, I reached my hand out to his face. His face still wore a frown, but his cheek found a place in the palm of my hand. _

"_I-I love you..." I managed to whisper to the demonic man._

_I dropped my arm and took my head from Jin's shoulder. _

"_So much..." I spoke to Jin before kissing him once more._

_Again, my lover was taken from me, but this time no one was there to catch me. Devil Jin had stopped Jin and removed him from me. _

"_She's mine!", "She doesn't love you!" and "She loves me" were the words shared between the two. Neither of them as me how I felt. I loved them both. Both of them had a half of my heart. Something in each of them was worth loving. Devil Jin forced us together, but Jin forced me to stay and now I love the man as well as the devil within him. I could have both, couldn't I. I mean, they were both "Jin"._

_As the two were fighting over, not paying attention to me, a pair of eyes met mine. I did not know who these eyes belonged to and it scared me more than Devil Jin ever could. I squinted to see the face, but it was covered in darkness. A clawed purple hand wrapped itself tightly around my neck and shook me wildly. I tried to call for help but I couldn't even breath. _

"_You are mine, Asuka Kazama!" a man's voice declared. _

_He released my neck and then grasped my ankle. He began to pull me out of the bedroom. As I was gasping for air, I shouted for help._

"_Jin!" I screamed. "Jin!"_

_Finally, both Jin and Devil Jin realized I was being dragged away and called out for me._

"_Asuka!"_

"Asuka!" a muffled voice called.

I opened my eyes and realized I had been underwater. That explains my lack of air. Realizing this, I sprung my head up and gasped for oxygen. When I looked around, I was in the bathroom taking a bath. My belly was as big as a pumpkin. I was definitely having a dream or maybe a premonition, if so who did the purple hand belong to and what did he want from me?

"You okay, kid?" a careless voice asked.

I saw Nina and grimaced. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I don't understand how someone can fall asleep and let themselves lie under water for so long."

I stared at Nina, confused. "You watched me drown?"

"No. You said you were tired so you fell asleep. I left the room and when I came back you bubbling under the water." she said.

"Oh..."

"Not that I really care or anything, but what was the dream about? You seemed like you were enjoying it."

I shook my head. "Jin and Devil Jin. They both wanted something from me that I can't give to one of them."

"Sounds complicated." Nina concluded. "Jin's easy to please, both of them. Just do what they ask. Save yourself the trouble. Give in."

I wanted to know what she meant, but pleasing Jin and if she ever had the opportunity to do so, but that as the least of my worries.

"I refuse to let Jin manipulate me like some puppet for his plans."

Nina smirked and closed her eyes, "Too bad, he pulls good string."

Once again, I wanted to ask her what she meant, but before I could she began walking out of the bathroom. "Jin said he wants to talk to you...Here he comes right now."

I was peeved by the conversation Nina and I had. It seem like every time we spoke she say something she knows will piss me off. She's like the repulsive older sister I'm glad I don't have.

Jin walked into the bathroom and stood beside the tub.

"I'm going on another trip." he started.

He's always going somewhere, leaving me by myself, I hate it.

"How long is this one going to take?" I asked, annoyance in my voice.

"A few days." he answered. "This business is very important to me."

"Why are you telling me? I'm not going to give you any of my..."

Jin knelt down beside the tub, rolled back his sleeves and put his hand in the water. A red light flickered in his eyes, and an evil grin came onto his face.

"You will give me what I want, woman." he hissed, putting his hand on my belly.

Suddenly, my stomach felt like it was burning from the inside. It was cramping and contracting and I felt something scratching my insides. I tried to pull Jin's hand away form my stomach, but it wouldn't budge. I screamed, he seemed to enjoy my pain. I gripped the sides of the tub and squeezed tightly.

"Help me, somebody help me!" I yelped, choking on tears. "Nina!"

* * *

><p>NINA<p>

I heard the girl scream, but I couldn't help her. The last time I tried, Jin threatened to kill me. When Asuka had fallen asleep, I went to talk to Jin in his office. He wasn't fully there, he seemed darker, more evil. He told of his plan to leave, but I knew he needed energy to fully transform, he always does. I just wish he wouldn't hurt Asuka like he is. I've grown to like the girl, almost like a sister. _Almost. _

To keep myself from returning into the bathroom, I stepped outside the office. Even then I could hear Asuka screaming.

* * *

><p>JIN<p>

I didn't want to hurt Asuka, but I couldn't control him.

**Look at her squirm, Jin. Its beautiful.**

_If you love her you would stop_

_**Ha! love her? I could never.**_

_Then why put her through this? _

_**We need her energy to defeat It! That is why, you fool.**_

_This is why she loves me and not you._

_**You little...**_

"Jin,"Asuka mumured. "Please, stop."

Asuka lifted herself from the water a bit and wrapped her arms around my neck, keeping her hands off of me. I embraced her naked body and kissed her shoulder, just to show her that a part of me was still here. To let her know that I would never hurt her like He does.

Devil Jin allowed me to move my hand from her stomach and with that, Asuka sighed heavily.

"Do you love me, Jin." she whispered.

I wanted to give her a proper answer, but Devil Jin stopped me.

"Give me what I want." I demanded.

Asuka sniffled, I didn't want her to cry.

"You love me, right, Jin? Devil Jin?"

We both remained silent. Neither of us allowing the other to say the words Asuka was so desperate to hear.

Asuka began to sob.

"Please, dont do that..." I said.

"It music to my ears." He added.

I took Asuka out of the tub and sat down on the floor. Because of her stomach, Asuka had to on my lap.

_**How pathetic.**_

_Shut your mouth, she's in pain_

_**Save it, boy. I stopped already.**_

_You fool, she's hurt, whether you want to acknowledge it or not._

"Asuka,_" _I spoke softly, "It'll be over soon"

"You always say that and it never is."

I took her face in my hand and gently kissed her lips. "Love me." Asuka begged.

"I...I...do..." I started "not want to do this, but I have to."

I replaced my hand from her face to her hand. I laced our fingers together and held her hand tight. I allowed Devil Jin took over and our hands began to glow, mine red, her's white...

* * *

><p>NINA<p>

Asuka stopped screaming. Then she began crying and I felt sympathy for her. Poor girl.

Jin came out off the office, his clothes soaking wet.

"She's still in the in the tub. Go get her." he demanded before walking away.

He was gone so fast that when I went into the office and glanced at window, I saw him flying toward the stars.

When I entered the bathroom, Asuka was lying on the cold tile floor, naked. She looked dead. I quickly went to her and covered her body in a towel.

"Asuka, are you alright?" I asked, lifting the upper half of her body.

Asuka's eyes were red and puffy. "He took so much this time."

I tossed her arm around my neck. "Can you stand?"

"So much." she repeated. "Didn't say thank you or..."

She began crying. I became annoyed. "Save it, Kazama. Can you stand or not?"

Shaking her head, Asuka cried even more. Pregnant woman are so dramatic, emotional and hormonal. The main reason could never be one.

I propped Asuka's body against the tub and went to find someone who could help me lift this cow.

I went to Jin's desk and sent for "suit" through the intercom. When the man came in he helped me lift Asuka's body to the bed. She layed there and cried.

"What's wrong with her?" the guy asked. "The boss leave or something?

"Or something." I replied, wanting to leave any information pertaining to Jin and Asuka classified.

We left the bedroom and Asuka to herself. As we were leaving the office, saw the guy step on something as he was walking. He stopped and began to tie his shoe.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered.

I didn't know who he was talking to because it sure wasn't me. Before I could find out who he was speaking to, there was an explosion...

* * *

><p>KAZUYA<p>

Several months ago, I, Kazuya Mishima, was informed that my wretched offspring, Jin Kazama had a lover. The little rat who informed me was and arms dealer and requested my assistance in exchange for information on the girl, weapons and his loyalty. Without a second thought, I accepted the man's offer and began my espionage within the Mishima Zaibatsu. Being the head of G-Corporation, gathering such information was all but impossible.

I discovered the Jin's passionate lover was Jun's niece...When I received the documents pertaining to the nature of Jin's relationship with the mystery girl, I was surprised. That incestuous bastard! I knew he had become quite the evil dictator, but engaging in sexual relations with a family member was despicable. When provided with pictures of the girl, named Asuka, my interests transferred form Jin to the woman...and the child she seemed to be bearing. The pretty girl was standing on the roof of the Zaibatsu. She was wearing a rose pink dress the fit snug around her baby bump. Her inked tresses, blown by the wind, were scattered about her face, which carried a small smile. With a sigh, I put the picture behind the rest of the pile.

Asuka resembled _that _woman...

Jun.

As I glanced over the second picture, a figure was approaching. Asuka seemed to not feel the presence of this person, but I knew exactly who it was. His eyes were gleaming rubies, staring hungrily at the girl. I could tell that the devil within Jin had taken over.

In the next picture, Asuka was captured turning to face the evil-eyed Jin.

Jin's hand was gripped around her neck, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. I could not see Asuka's expression, but she appeared to be unafraid, for her hands remained at her side.

Then, the two were lip-locked. Asuka's hands were holding Jin's wrists' tightly and a swarm of red energy handcuffed the pair together.

Angry, I threw the photographs into the air. Seeing Jin and the girl, that girl who looked like Jun, together made my blood boil...With jealousy? I shall not admit to such a feeling. I was filled with unexplained rage.

As my fury began to brew, someone walked into my office. There was no need to turn around and greet this defiant intruder. I could smell her cheap, rosy perfume polluting my central air. I already knew who she was.

"Good Evening, Kazuya." Anna Williams purred, her heels click-clacking toward me.

I growled, both because of the photos and Anna's informal greeting. Anna chuckled quietly and placed her manicured hands upon my shoulders.

"Why so tense?" I felt her skinny fingers press into my skin and was not the least bit in the mood for one of her back breaking massages.

I shrugged her off of me and she stepped in front of me before I could walk away.

"I'm in no mood to play games, woman." I murmured.

Not one to take a hint, Anna smiled at me and pressed her bouncing bosom on my chest. With a heavy sigh, I reluctantly yielded my attention to the sexually overt woman. Perhaps she could help me relieve the tension and frustration that Asuka-girl has caused.

"Get on your knees." I demanded, not making any eye-contact with Anna whatsoever.

With a pleased nod, Anna lowered herself down the the ground and began to massage my bulge. I glanced down the red-headed whore and then at a photograph beside her. At first, I began to disregard the image, but I saw something that puzzled me.

I shoved Anna to the side and knelt down to retrieve the only picture I failed to review. In this last photo, Asuka's body seemed to hang in Jin's arms, like a noodle on a fork. The previous pictures shown no type of struggle or fight between the two, so what happened to her?

"Kazuya, what's wrong!" Anna inquired, her simple mind stuck on the fact that I stopped her from performing oral sex.

"I changed my mind."

I held the picture further away from my face to fully see it and what I saw piqued my attention. Asuka's arms, one of which was wrapped around Jin's, were glowing faintly and the brightness of the light grew once the energy was at her hands. The energy appeared to be going from her to him...

I grinned and laughed to myself.

"What? What's so funny?" Anna asked, standing up and looking at the picture.

"I want her." I stated.

Anna's mouth fell open a bit. She was going to say something in protest but stopped herself, a wise choice. "Who is she exactly?"

I ran my finger over Asuka's image. "She's is what I need to become stronger. Bring her to me, Anna."

"You know that won't be easy, Kazuya. Nina isn't going to just let me waltz in there and take the girl. Besides," Anna paused to look at the floor and glance at the pictures. "Jin seems very attached to the girl. Kazuya, what you're asking me to do is a suicide mission and girls like me don't really like to meet their deaths at the claw of some bull-headed bastard."

"True." I realized, making my way to a window behind my desk.

I stared at the vague figure of the Zaibatsu in the distance and scowled. How could I get to Asuka? There must be a way to...

Suddenly, I saw a winged being flying away off into the sky. It was Jin! Where could that boy be going, I wonder. Whatever he is going to must be important. So important that he left the Zaibatsu unattended. So important that he left Asuka unprotected. This boy was making this all too easy.

I had to have Asuka. She was a source of energy and pregnant with a child I know is carrying the devil gene. With both the woman and child under my influence I rule this world. My only obstacle was Heihachi, but with that old man dead, no one could be in my way.

I'd have to send Anna, Bruce and my other troops in as soon as possible. I had no idea when Jin would return.

"Anna, prepare the men for the mission."

Anna left my office and I went to retrieve the photos I threw on the floor. Asuka will be mine, whether she is willing...or not.

Later, when I, too, began preparing for the mission, there was an explosion. When I looked out the window, I saw that the Zaibatsu was being attacked!

* * *

><p>HEIHACHI<p>

I've been observing the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin and his woman. Other than surveillance, I had men on the inside of the building gathering intelligence on Jin's plans and errands. For the past several months, Jin has been taking trips to some undisclosed location for days, even weeks at a time. Apparently, he is looking for something in the desert. I've been trying to figure when I should attack the Zaibatsu, but I've hesitated. At any moment, Jin could return and wipe my forces out. Because of some hallucination of his mother Jun, Jin spared my life, but if I attacked his home and took his woman and baby, he might not be as merciful.

According to my spies, Jin uses this woman to replenish himself. With her in my grasp, I could trap Jin and possibly Kazuya. Four months ago, I knew I wasn't ready, but now I am.

On this particular night, Jin left the woman and the building unattended. As stated by my snitch, Jin informed his blond enforcer, Nina, that he will be gone for three days. Soon he took what energy he needed from Asuka and, while in devil form, flew away in the night sky. It was all too perfect. I was the only person who knew of Jin's little secret and now I could have all the power!

"Heihachi, sir, we are ready to attack the Zaibatsu. The helicopter has been prepared for you as well." a suited man informed me.

"Thank you. Now, let's go."

It took some time to get to the Zaibatsu and with each second that came I grew more anxious. I could finally have everything I've wanted and more. It's all so easy!

When an explosion was caused by my bombing squad, I was on helicopter pod on the roof. After waiting for the "clear" signal for ten minutes, I was allow to go. I made my way toward Jin's office, which was conveniently located on the last floor of the building. I thought I could just walk in and take the girl, but of course, that was all except true. Not only was Asuka not in here, but the bodies of both one of my spies and a G-Corporation soldier were on the floor, bleeding out.

"Damn that Kazuya!" I yelled, slamming my fist on Jin's messy desk.

At the corner of my eye, I see a door slightly ajar. Cautiously, I walk toward the room, stepping over puddle of blood. With my foot, I pushed the door open fully. Inside was a bedroom and bathroom. There was no one in here! I left the office and began my hunt for the pregnant woman. If Jin had taken her energy before leaving, Asuka would be weak, and unable to get away. I will be able to capture here without any trouble.

Run, run as fast as you can...

* * *

><p>KAZUYA<p>

As soon as the Zaibatsu was bombed, I knew I could not wait any longer. Whoever got there first could possibly harm or kill Asuka Kazama and I needed her for my plans. I took Anna, Bruce, their teams and my own personal troops to head into the Zaibatsu. When we got there, we began a counter-strike, technically defending the Zaibatsu. It was a simple task killing the Zaibatsu dogs, for some. One of my men who went in the office must have encountered Nina because after he took out a Zaibatsu suit he was stabbed multiple times. Only Nina carried a knife. I went into Jin's office and saw a bodies. Ignoring the corpses, I made my way to the next room and there was bed and bathroom inside.

The bed was set, but there were imprints on it. Jin and/or Asuka must have been on it. I went into the bathroom and the white tile floor was decorated with wet footprints and a purple scuff mark. Asuka and Nina, were together. Anna could take care of Nina and I could just take Asuka. When I reentered the bedroom, I made a path toward the bed. I took the black satin sheets in my hand and inhaled the scent. I smelled cherry blossoms and immediately I thought of Jun.

_Black hair, gentle eyes and a pure heart. Something attracted me to her...something mysterious. Those soft hands caressed my face, those sad eyes reluctant to go. She had defeated me...the Devil. He was trying to possess our child, but she stopped him_

"_I must leave now, Kazuya." she whispered. "It is not safe for us to remain together. Please do not hate me."_

_Hate her? I could never? Then again, I never told her I loved her, perhaps I was to afraid to do so. That, or I used her and the child to make my devil half whole again, as Jin is now doing with Asuka._

_I acted as if I did not care that she left, but now that I'm in the right state of mind, I somewhat regret not following her. Maybe then...maybe then she wouldn't have been killed._

As it may be, Asuka would be very useful to me, even in sentimental value. I will have that girl no matter what.

* * *

><p>Review, Fave, and all the good stuff!<p> 


	7. Deadly Decisions

AIIIIYAAAAH It's been so long since an update, yes I know! But I've been busy with my school work and dance classes! I've a very busy senior now :D

Don't hate me for this late chappie. Hopefully it'll leave you both satisfied and anxious for the next chapter!

I love you all, please don't leave my side! AND for the people who just favor the story, thanks but please review because if you do you'll have the opportunity to be in the The Baby Contest (More details in the next chapter!)

SOOOO here's chappie 7.

Sorry you guys, it's Sprite-less (translation for my new readers: no lemon or lime...)

* * *

><p><strong>ASUKA <strong>

The Zaibatsu was attacked! I heard an explosion and I try to stand. I was so weak my attempt was useless. Although my stomach looked inflated, it felt hollow. Jin had taken too much this time!Usually, I would take 30 minutes to recover my strength, but I don't have time to waste. Whoever was infiltrating the Zaibatsu was coming for something that wasn't Jin and I wasn't going to wait and find out what they were looking for.

Rubbing my stomach, I mentally begged the baby to share whatever energy it had so I could protect the both of us. As if the child could hear my thoughts, I a tingle in my legs, as if my legs regain circulation after being asleep. All I needed to do was get away. After that, regain my strength and then I could have a chance of defending myself. Holding the tub, I stood up slowly. I waddled to the bedroom and toward my bed. On it was a white dress. After putting it on, I looked into the office and saw Nina impaling a man who was wearing a G-Corporation uniform. Blood spattered on her face with each stab. Next to Nina and this soldier was one of Jin's men full of bullet holes.

Nina snatched her blade from the soldier's corpse and went over to the "suit". She nudged the man with her foot. I thought he was dead but Nina knew better. The suit's eyes quivered and Nina lifted her foot above his head. She dropped her heel into the man's neck and twisted it. The suit held onto Nina's ankle and she yanked her foot and from him. I watched, horrified as the man, choked on his own blood.

"Traitor." Nina spat.

I walked toward the blond assassin, making sure I don't step into the blood with my bare feet

I wanted to ask Nina why she killed Jin's man, but before I could even form the words Nina grabbed my wrist and began running.

"We have to get down stairs!" she shouted, practically dragging me along.

I still wasn't strong enough to run and I felt like I was slowing us down.

"Why can't we go to the roof?" I asked.

"There's G-Corporation and Mishima bastards everywhere! They're both attacking us, from all angles. Eddy's down stairs, he can help us get out."

I gulped, Jin's warnings are finally materialized. Heihachi and Kazuya are here for me...

Luckily for Nina and me, the elevator was stable enough to ride. We reached a floor close to the lobby of the building and waiting for us was Eddy and some Zaibatsu soldiers.

"Miss Asuka, Nina, we need to move fast." Eddy stated.

As soon as he said that, the sounds of guns being fired filled the room. Some of the Zaibatsu men went down like a sack of potatoes.

"Run!" Eddy shouted.

Nina, Eddy and four other armed men escorted me toward an office. After the door was shut and barricaded, Eddy's men went over to the empty desk and tossed it to the side. Apparently, there was a secret exit in the floor.

"This ladder will take you down to a tunnel and into the parking lot." Eddy informed us. "Get as far as possible!"

Once Nina and I climbed down the ladder, Eddy shut the "door". Then, I heard an explosion.

"Where is she." A deep voice yelled.

I froze. It was Heihachi!

Nina put her hand on her shoulder.

"We have to keep moving!"

We made it to the parking lot and then ran to a black SUV. Nina reached behind a tire and found a set of keys. She unlocked the doors and we quickly got inside the vehicle. I was told to sit in the back as a safety precaution .

Nina sped out of the parking lot and as we were coming out toward an exit, something hit the driver's side of the truck. I could feel the car flipping over and began to think if this was how my baby and I were going to die.

Once the car stopped, I opened my eyes. My hair was draped over my face and I felt blood rushing to my head and saw it dripping. Was that my blood, or the baby's. I felt in between my legs and I was dry. The blood must be coming from somewhere else.

We were upside down. Nina's airbag had been deployed and I couldn't tell if she was okay or not.

"Nina..." I said, hoping the woman wasn't dead.

"What... the fuck...was that?" she replied.

A wave of relief overcame me and I began to cry. Personally, I hated to cry, but hormonally, I couldn't help it.

"Shut the fuck up...God, as if getting hit wasn't enough." Nina said.

I wiped my eyes and held my lips together.

Nina used her blood-stained blade to slice the air bag open. In the rearview mirror, I saw Nina's appearance. Her face and arm was bloody. The glass from the driver's window was shattered and cut Nina.

"We need to get out of here. Can you wiggle out or something?"

"I don't think so. The baby won't fit through the window."

For the first time since she began speaking, Nina cursed under her breath.

"We're sitting-fucking-ducks!" she exclaimed.

So much for the under her breath thing...

"Well, more like you're a sitting duck. I can easily get out the window. Its your fat ass that won't fit. I'm just stuck with you." Nina insulted.

How could she be saying something like that at a time like this! "You're the one who didn't look where she was going. If you would have we wouldn't be in this mess!" I retaliated. "We need to get out of this before..."

I heard the sound of a car door being closed. When I looked to the vehicle, I saw a pair of fishnetted legs approaching.

"Asuka, you're going to have fucking try to climb out. That or you'll die." Nina said, unbuckling her seatbelt and wiggling out of the SUV.

"Where's the Missus?" A sultry voice questioned Nina, as she began to stand.

"Nice to see you, too, Anna." Nina said.

Meanwhile, I slowly opened the car door on the other side and because that side was elevated, the door flew open.

I climbed out and began to crawl away from the SUV.

"Don't play with me, Nina. I'm trying to spare your life considering how horrible you look right now." Anna said.

"I seriously have no idea who you are referring to, Anna. Jin's not married."

Nina was trying to by me time to get away.

"You would know, you've slept with him enough."

I stopped moving for a moment. Nina has been with Jin! I wanted to be angry, but I guess Nina accomplished the task of distracting Anna.

"As you have with Kazyua." Nina retorted. "But unlike your employer, mine actually likes me."

"Oh, you bitch!" Anna shouted. "This time, I'm going to kill you!"

After crawling away, I finally stood on my feet and began running away from the Zaibatsu...

* * *

><p><strong>JIN<strong>

_Hours away..._

I have thrown the world into chaos in search of this Thing in the desert. I felt its energy several days ago and now I have come to destroy it. Before I Asuka was even in my life, I have planned my own self-destruction, but because she is bearing my child I have chosen to remain on this Earth to protect and love her. Unfortunately, I have already caused so much damage that the only way this monster can be destroyed is if I end its life.

I flew to the site where its energy was the strongest and found a temple. I wasted no time and entered the ancient site. As I was walking cathedral-like corridor, I received a phone call. At first I was going to ignore it, but I recalled telling Nina to call me only if there was an emergency. Without a second thought, I accepted the call.

"Jin..." Nina groaned.

"What is it?"

"Asuka...she's in trouble."

My grip on the cell grew tighter. Anger filled me like boiling water, burning me with homicidal intent. I was going to kill Heihachi and Kazuya for attacking my woman and child. Black wings shot from my back and I launched myself out of the temple, that beast would have to wait.

"How did this happen? Where is she now?"

Nina was breathing heavily. "Heihachi and G-Corp has attack simultaneously. I don't know if that was the plan, but it worked. Asuka ran. I beat Anna but that was nearly two hours ago. I have not found Asuka yet."

"I'm on my way." I said before ending the call.

_**Those Mishima bastards! I will destroy them for putting my offspring in danger!**_

_Asuka is the one who really needs our help!_

_**She means nothing to me that baby is important!**_

_You're lying! You love her just as much as I do._

_**...Silence human...Let us go now.**_

_We have to get back to Japan, but it might take all our energy!_

_**Whatever must be done, we must do.**_

It took me two hours to get here but if I travelled at full speed, I could maybe get to Asuka before something happened to her and the baby...I don't know if I'll get there in time, but I have to doesn't have to meet the same fate as my mother. I will not lose Asuka. _We_ will not lose her!

* * *

><p><strong>ASUKA<strong>

All the chaos, the car accident and my heightened state of panic made my stomach crap. My energy was somewhat restored, but my stomach felt horrible. I had gotten pretty far from the Zaibatsu decided to slow down and catch my breath. This pain I felt in my belly was worse than anything Jin has ever done to me. It was a natural, and breath-taking pain. I needed to get off my feet. Running around in the city was taking a toll on me. I walked through my pains to find a dead end. There was a barb-wired fence to block off the exit and a dumpster I could hide behind. I wiggled my way in between the fence and the dumpster and sat down to rest.

"Jin, where are you?" I whispered. "I need you."

Warm tears rolled down my face and I felt warm liquids flowing from inside of me. At first I thought I wet myself, but my water broke! I wasn't having little stomach cramps I was contracting. I can't be having the baby right now! Its too early! I held onto my aching stomach as if that was going to stop the baby from coming.

_45 minutes later..._

I've tried to keep quiet, but the pain was overwhelming. My skin was sweaty from the strenuous effort of pushing the baby out of my body.

_20 minutes later..._

Without any medicines, giving birth was excruciating. I called out to Jin over and over, expecting him to come but he never did. I had no idea how long I've been in labor but it felt like forever...

* * *

><p><strong>HEIHACHI<strong>

After disposing of Jin's peons, I came up with no information of the woman's whereabouts. I was growing extremely aggravated. How hard was it to find some blond wench and a pregnant girl? All I wanted was Jin's child, the woman would just be a bonus, but of course it would be impossible to find that woman now with the G-Corp dogs sniffing around the Zaibatsu.

Perhaps Kazuya got to the woman before I did. The G-Corp soldiers began leaving the building an hour ago,but for reasons I do not know. I went back to the roof of the building and up there was Kazuya.

"What do you want, boy?" I growled, balling my hands into fists.

"Relax, old man." Kazuya spoke softly. "We seem to be looking for the same thing and rather than fight you for it I propose a compromise."

I scoffed at the thought of working with this bastard. It has never happened and never will.

"Forget it, Kazuya. I want nothing to do with you!" I spat.

I began walking toward my helicopter and went past Kazuya. Once I crossed him, he grasped my arm and held it tightly.

"You either agree with me or I will kill you and take the woman and child for myself."

I snatched away from Kazuya and glared at him. "You have some nerve to be making threats, boy."

"Don't test me."

Kazuya's eyes flickered red and he growled at me. Not wanting to die, I unclenched my fists and prepared myself for Kazuya's idea.

"I'm listening."

* * *

><p><strong>ASUKA<strong>

_2 hours and 37 minutes have passed..._

Somehow, Nina found me and has been helping me. When we saw each other, we were both freaked out. Nina was bloody and dirty. I was giving birth. Neither of of looked good.

"Where's Jin?" I asked breathlessly.

"I called him half an hour ago. He should be back soon." she said.

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it as I pushed the baby harder than before.

"I need him here!" I cried.

I tried to catch my breath.

"Don't you think he knows that? Just keep pushing!"

_30 more minutes later..._

"How long is this going to take? We're vulnerable here!" Nina said, looking from behind the dumpster.

"How the hell...am I supposed...to know that?"

I was beginning to think that having Nina here was worse than being alone.

"_Jin...where are you...I need you..._" I thought.

_I'm close...I'm coming. Wait for me, Asuka._

I gasped.

"What is it now?" Nina asked impatiently.

"Jin says he's close. He's coming!"

Overjoyed and relieved, I began to cry some more. For the first time in our relationship, Jin has used his telepathy for something other than sexual. Him in my head now wasn't distressing as it was months ago.

"_Jin how long...how far are you?_"

No answer.

"_Jin, where are you?_"

Still no answer. I couldn't find him in my thoughts anymore. Maybe that Jin was a figment of my desperate imagination

_Four hours have passed._

"I see something, keep pushing!" Nina demanded.

The baby was coming, I could feel it sliding out. I pushed harder and harder, I felt myself straining, but I wouldn't stop.

Suddenly, I heard a popping noise. Nina's eyes were wide open and her

jaw was ajar. She placed a hand behind her back and looked as if she were scratching it but when she looked at her hand I saw that she wasn't. There was blood on Nina's fingertips. She had been shot!

"Shit..." she whispered as she fell on top of me.

"Nina!" I shouted. "Nina!"

There's was no way I could tell if Nina was alive or not. All I saw was a hole in her back and red liquids leaking from it. Before I could even get a response from Nina, she was being lifted from me and thrown to the ground. The person who took her place was Heihachi.

"Hello, Asuka." he greeted, a sick smile on his face.

I swallowed and tried to somehow suck my baby back inside of me, but the attempt was useless.

"This is the treasure I've been waiting for." he said, looking at my baby who was now beginning to crown.

"No..." I gasped. "Don't touch it!"

I tried to back away from him, but I was already so close to the brick wall that there was no where else to go. I wanted to bring my legs together, but I couldn't .

"You're in no position to be denying my assistance, girl." he said, reaching his hand up to some unknown person and receiving latex gloves.

Involuntarily, I continued pushing. "Please, don't...I want Jin..."

Heichchi ignored my plea and proceeded to "help" me.

I could feel something tearing inside of me as I continued to push the baby out of me. Heihachi held onto my baby and slowly began tugging it out of me. I slid slowly, but eventually a head popped out.

"Yes, that's it." he coached.

The baby's squished face was amazing to see. I never thought that I Asuka Kazama would be having a baby like this. Soon, the baby's torso came out.

"Just a little more..." Heihachi sounded more anxious than I did.

I groaned and panted and he tugged slowly and the baby came out fully. Immediately, a cloth was given to Heihachi to cover my baby. I couldn't even see if it was a boy or girl!

"Let me see it!" I shouted, trying to find some strength to grab my baby.

Heihachi ignored me again. He took a blade from his coat pocket, proceeded to unsheathe it and cut the umbilical cord, the last connection I had with my gender-less, nameless child.

"Thank you, Miss Kazama or is it Mrs. Kazama?" Heihachi teased.

I looked up at him with tearful, tired eyes. I didn't really have answer.

"Either way, both possibilities are pathetic and disgusting." he said, standing up.

"Give me my baby...NOW!" I yelled.

Heihachi laughed and walked away. "She's all yours." I heard him say.

"That baby..." the other person said. "is definitely a Kazama."

Heihachi paused before speaking. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's _her_ child, right? It's a Kazama."

Heihachi cursed lowly before leaving.

It was a moment before the next person came to me. I started to feel like a sad display for people to look at me and ridicule me because I feel so embarrassed.

"Hello," a dangerous man said to me.

I felt as if I've seen this man before. His hair was similar to Jin's but he had no fringe. His left eye was like a ruby, but his left I was brown. It almost made me feel as if he was more than one person. His cheeks wore cresent scars, but his face was very handsome. His resemblance to Jin was amazing. Jin's face was more gentle than this man's.

"Where is Heihachi taking my baby?" I asked, hoping this man would tell me.

"I do not know. The child is of no concern to me. You are my target, Asuka."

Suddenly, my mind flashed to the dream I had earlier. This man's voice...he was the purple monster taking me away from Jin. My premonition had came true! I was childless, Jin-less and now I was about to be taken by this man.

"Who are you? What are you?"I questioned.

The man smirked and grabbed my wrist.

"I'm the devil." he whispered.

As soon as he said "devil", his red eye began to glow and a swirl of blue energy enveloped him. I could feel heat radiating from him. In his transforming hand, my wrist was burning, just like when Jin's used his energy on me. I screamed and tried to yank my hand away. The self-proclaimed devil, yanked my weak body off the ground and into his arms.

"You belong to me now." he spoke.

"Let me go! I don't want you!" I exclaimed squirming in his embrace. "Jin, Jin!"

The man cackled.

Purple fire engulfed the him and he became the monster from my dream. He was a devil with thick, long horns. He had huge bat-like wings. When I screamed, the demon laughed again.

"I'm am certainly going to enjoy you." he said, flapping his wings and taking me away...

"JIN! JIN!JIIIIIN"

* * *

><p><strong>JIN DEVIL JIN**

Somehow in her weakened state, Asuka was able to contact me telepathically. She sounded so frightened and worried, that I felt her emotions. When I tried to reconnect to her, I found nothing.

Upon returning to Japan, I try to pinpoint Asuka's scent. I smelled her in the air and blood as well...

I flew to were the odors were strongest and came across an alley. I slowly walked into the small space and saw blood streaming down it. I could smell Asuka's blood, but also several other people. I went closer to the end and saw a blood stained hand. Was I too late? Has Kazuya or Heihachi gotten to her before I have? I ran over to the fallen woman and was both sad and relieved to see Nina in a pool of her own blood. I knelt down beside her and slowly lifted her off the ground. Although it was faint, I could hear Nina's dwindling heartbeat. She was still alive.

"Hey..." she smiled weakly.

"What happened?" I asked, clearing her face of her long, blond bangs.

"They took her and the baby." she whispered.

"Who?"

"Kazuya and Heihachi. They're working together."

I gritted my teeth. "Do you know where they went?"

Nina sighed. She was coming to her last breaths. I am glad I got to her before she died.

"The baby is with Heihachi. Kazuya flew away with Asuka."

"Dammit!"

Nina frowned and coughed. "You might hate me for this, but I don't know that kid. I know Asuka. A part of you might want to save the kid, but they'll be more if you save Asuka."

_**This wretched bitch! I should put her out of her misery.**_

_You know she's right. Asuka is more important. I love her._

_**Fuck your love! I want my life. That baby's devil gene will make me whole! You can be rid of me. Don't you want that, boy?**_

_I do, but Asuka wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for us. We owe it to her to save her._

_**I do not want that woman! I want the baby!**_

_You say you do not want her, but you love her don't you? I can feel it. You're love for her may be different than mine but it is just as strong. Do you want to sacrifice her, for an eternity alone?_

_**Human emotions like love and loneliness are beneath me! I want to be free of you Kazama!**_

Nina placed her hand on my cheek. "Don't listen to him. If you love her go get her, but if you want that baby, go get it. I know you'll make a choice and only you get to decide if its right."

I nodded. Nina and I have been through so much after the fifth tournament that I actually grew fond of or twice my affections became physical, but it was never anything serious.

"How about a kiss for ol' times sake?" she requested.

I ran my thumb lightly along Nina's bottom lip before giving her whole mouth a peck.

She grinned and sighed. "See you in hell, Jin Kazama."

Of course I didn't think it was suitable to leave Nina on the ground in the alley like some common rat, so I called for a medic from the Zaibatsu.

With an idea of where my child and woman were, I had to make a choice:

Save our child and be free of this demon inside of me

_OR_

Let him consume me and save the woman we love


	8. Ravaged Doll

**OKAY CONTEST INFO :)**

**As you know, if you've been reading, Asuka and Jin's child is name less and gender-less. I want to interact more with my readers so I open the story to you all. **

**Here are the steps for the contest :)**

**1. Choose two chapters (or more, your choice) and tell me why you like them so much. Its like a review but more in-depth, like, you have choose a quote you like etc.**

**2. Fave love scene. You can only choose ONE! No explanation is needed unless you want to tell me why you like my Sprite(lemon/lime) scenes. (extra brownie points aren't bad ;D)**

**3. Go to my page and follow my tumblr. Then pick a post that you like, tell me the title and why you like it.**

**4. BEST PART- Tell me the gender you want and the name you want!**

**Follow all four of those steps and you can be entered to win the contest.**

**The best part of this is, if you win I'll right a one-shot (or complete story, depends on my time) about your fave tekken characters.**

**PRIVATE MESSAGE ME ALL FOUR STEPS :)**

**IF I DON'T RECEIVE AT LEAST THREE ENTRIES, i WON'T FINISH THE STORY. Yeah, that's a low blow I know, but gotta play dirty to get results, baby! ****IT'LL BE LIKE INCEPTION WHERE NO ONE REALLY KNOWS WHAT THE EFF HAPPENED, JUST THAT THE END DIDN'T SATISFY YOU. NOTHING SUCKS MORE THAN AN ETERNAL CLIFFHANGER.**

* * *

><p><strong>ASUKA<strong>

This winged devil flew me to some unknown place in the mountains. Hidden among cherry blossom trees was a small, wooden hut. Off to the far side of the hut was a natural hot spring. This place was almost too good to be true. I began to wonder how such an evil man knew of such a pure and exquisite place.

Once we landed, the man returned to his normal state. His handsome face wore a twisted smirk as he carried me toward the hot spring. When he let me down, he nodded toward the waters.

"You're filthy, get in." he said.

"No." I glared at him.

"Would you like another burn, woman?" he asked, grabbing my arm and lifting it so that I could see the burn mark on my wrist.

I glanced at the burn and grimaced. I was branded by a man whose name I didn't even know and now he wants me to bathe in front of him.

I snatched my arm away. "Why do you want me here, huh? I don't have anything you'd want!"

Without saying a word, the man grabbed my neck. He moved so fast, I had no time to even stop him. His grip shrank and he shook me so hard, I thought my neck would snap. I lifted my leg, placed my barefoot on his chest and pushed myself off of him. He released my neck and I fell to the ground.

"Why do you insist on making this hard for yourself?" he asked, walking toward me.

I inched away from him, with intentions of rising from the ground, but my legs were too weak.

He grasped a fistful of my hair and yanked me off the ground. I gasped from the pain and tried to pry his hands from my head.

"You're no longer with child. I'm no longer obligated to be gentle." he stated before punching my soft belly so hard, that I felt like vomiting.

Once his fist made impact with my gut, I doubled over. Before I fell, the man caught me with his arm. I began to cry on the man's shoulder. Him hitting me where my child once dwelled, made me feel empty. I hated the feeling.

"Stop crying, its pathetic." the man said.

I took my head from his shoulder "You bastard!" yelled before punching him. His head turned from the force behind the punch, but he seemed unfazed. With a growl, he grasped the front of my dress and tore it.

Immediately, I covered my bear chest. He chuckled at my display of embarrassment.

"Get in...or I'll push you in."

My hips and pelvis were so sore and weak that my knees were shaking. The man looked at me with hungry eyes, it made me feel uncomfortable. I slowly turned by back to him and let the rest of my soiled dress fall to the ground. I walked toward the hot spring and stood in front of its hot waters. Using a boulder for standing support, I slid into the spring and went to the end of it so that I'd be far away that demonic man.

* * *

><p><strong>HEIHACHI<strong>

I finally got what I wanted! This baby is the key my experiments! With the devil gene, that somehow skipped me, I could have ultimate power!

I took the Kazama brat to my headquarters and handed the thing to one of my scientists for testing. Jin and Kazuya made my plan too easy. The child would die for my tests, but its one's bastard's life for another. Hahahah.

* * *

><p><strong>ASUKA<strong>

The man got into the spring with me...

I had a feeling what he was going to do, but I was hoping that he wouldn't think of touch a girl like me. When he removed his clothes, I found myself gaping at the scars on his toned physique. How did he get all those marks? Seeing my reaction, he smirked.

"Come to me, Kazama Asuka." he demanded.

I held still in the water. I wouldn't dare look him in the eyes. "Get away from me..."

My voice trailed off, I was going to call him Jin because I remembered a time when he used to treat me like I was his prey. Come to think of it, I didn't even know who this man was.

"I brought a woman here many years ago. She spoke those same words." he said, wading through the waters toward me.

"What happened to her? Did you kill her?" I questioned.

He scoffed at my words "On the contrary, I made love to her."

I was too nosy. I backed away toward another corner of the spring. "Don't some any closer."

"Then she bore a child. You're lover, my son. Jin."

I gasped. This man, was Jin's father...I should have realized. The hair, the demonic powers, everything!

"Who are you? What do you want?"

By this time, I had backed into every corner that there was nowhere else to hide. I was trapped between a rock and a hard place, literally. Even in the darkness, I could see that this man was aroused.

"My name is Kazuya." he said, embracing my body. "I want you...Jun..."

I tried to push Kazuya away, but he overpowered me. His mouth was covering mine, his hands were pinning my arms above my head and his body was in between my legs.

"St-stop!" I yelled. "Let me go! I am not Jun!"

I bit his lip and he snapped his head back. I thought he was going to hit me, but he stared at me, both eyes glowing red.

"You will give me what I want from you!" he shouted.

He released my arms and grabbed the back of my knees. He pulled my legs, bringing me under water for and instant and inserted himself inside of me. The stabbing pain that entered me caused me to scream out. I felt like something was tearing my walls apart as he pounded himself into me. Kazuya propped me up against a rock and with each thrust, my back slammed against the hard surface.

"It hurts...It hurts!" I moaned.

Kazuya grinned at my suffering and moved faster. To prevent my spine from being beaten, I wrapped my arms around Kazuya's shoulders and leaned on him. I really didn't want anymore skin contact with this man, but I couldn't take the pain any longer.

"Did Jin take your virginity?" Kazuya asked.

I swallowed and blinked back tears. "Yes..." I whined.

"You two are blood related. I'm sure you didn't let him take it. Did you?"

I groaned from the pain. "No...I-I didn't.."

He chuckled and made a comment I didn't hear.

"Do you love him"

Why is he asking all these questions as he's doing this to me? This was none of his business! I refuse to answer.

Apparently, my response was mandatory. A purple aura swarmed Kazuya's arms and dived under the water to the hands that were holding my legs. A heat, hotter that the springs, singed my legs and made me answer the question. "Ahh! Yes, I love him!"

Kazuya's movements became less forceful and more fluid. The pain was beginning to subside. Although he couldn't see my face, my body was being to to respond positively to him.

"Does he love you?"

That question made my heart skip a beat. I didn't know the answer. Suddenly, I began to cry because Jin has never told me he loved me. He always asks if I love him.

"No..." I whispered. "Jin...doesn't love me..."

I felt compelled to vent to this man...

"He was just using me. He wanted the baby to make himself whole..."

Why was I telling him this? I couldn't close my mouth.I couldn't control myself anymore. I felt so hot and bothered. I could recognize these emotions because I felt them for Jin, but now Kazuya is my object of desire. What's this man doing to me?

"I love him and all he can do is fuck me." I spoke softly. "Just fuck me."

Kazuya moved slower, I could actually feel his length sliding in and out of me. My back arched, my head fell backwards.

"How does it feel?" Kazuya whispered.

"Just fuck me." I repeated, but instead of referring to Jin, I was telling Kazuya to, "just fuck me."

"Can you taste it...can you feel it?"

"Whaaat?" I slurred.

"Lust...one of the seven deadly sins. It's consuming you."

This man truly is the devil.

**END POV.**

* * *

><p>Asuka's iris became red, full of insatiable lust. She repeated the words, "fuck me" like a chant and her sounds of pleasure became louder. Some invisible force pulled out her uncontrolled sexual appetite and it on a silver platter for Kazuya to devour. She wanted him to eat her, figuratively and literally. Asuka hugged Kazuya's waist with her legs and he released them to hold her tiny body in his hands. Even though Asuka's body craved Kazuya's sex, her mind saw Jin, but with each passing moment of passion, Jin's image began to fade into the sexual desires of her mind.<p>

"Say my name, girl..." Kazuya grunted.

Asuka whimpered like a bitch in heat. "Kaz-uya." she breathed.

Kazuya smirked and thrust his agony deeper inside her suffocating walls. Asuka squeezed her ruby eyes shut, but her jaw dropped wide open. Her nails burrowed into the skin of his back and his hands gripped her hips tighter.

"Say it again."

Air felt like it was trapped in her throat, but Asuka wanted to please him. "Kaz..uyaah."

"Do you enjoy this?"Kazuya half-asked, half stated as a fact.

"Yesss." she hissed.

Kazuya dove deeper, sending a tingle down her body to her core. She could feel herself ready to come hard. As if Asuka's pleasure was his own, Kazuya felt a pressure building up inside of him as well.

Asuka's mind unexpectedly returned to its normal state. "Don't... come inside..." Asuka protested, "Please...don't."

"Why not? Is it because of Jin?"

The former Asuka nodded, her eyes flickering back-and-forth between red and brown.

"That's too bad, girl. I already did." Kazuya said, sliding his wet member from her saturated hole.

Asuka's eyes widened in disbelief, before the lust consumed her mind again.

With a evil grin on his face Kazuya lifted Asuka from the spring and sat her on a flat rock outside of the water. He spread her legs apart and lowered his head to her womanhood...

**END POV**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heihachi's HQ...<strong>_

Experiments on the Kazama brat have taken longer than I've expected. My personal scientist Dr. Abel, who survived Bryan Fury's attack, somehow managed to keep certain parts of the GENOCELL projects safe in a very small flash drive. Its been an least an hour and my human cells have not been able to attach to the infants devil cells properly and if they do, the merge only lasts for a few seconds before the baby's cells destroy mine. Furious with the lack of good outcomes, I grasped Abel by the neck and lifted him from the ground.

"What is the problem?" I yelled. "What are you doing wrong?"

Abel's eyes were scared behind his large tinted glasses.

"The biological purifying qualities of the GENOCELL are being over powered by this baby's devil gene. I don't know how this is possible."

I threw the imbecile to the ground. "I'm paying you too much for you not to know. Figure it out, Abel."

The pathetic man scrambled to his feet and focused on the digital microscope that displayed my cells and the baby's cell.

"This is strange, the devil gene in this child is to strong for the GENOCELL. Its as if the cells are not demonic...or impure."

That statement piqued my interest. "What do you mean, Abel?" I asked.

"If the mother of this child isn't a devil and Jin is half-and-half, there could be a chance that this child's cells are..."

Without warning, an alarm went off and a robotic voice chanted: Intruder alert, intruder alert!

**END POV**

* * *

><p>"You taste exquisite."<p>

After licking his lips, Kazuya kissed Asuka's mouth. Their tongues played with and suckled each herself was so intoxicating. Asuka wanted him to go back down to her womanhood and bring more of its juices back to her thirsty lips.

He turned her body toward a low wall of rocks and bent her over them. Once her breasts made contact with the cool stones, her body shivered.

Kazuya ran his fingers through Asuka's wet, hair and let the black tresses slip through his fingers.

"You may look like Jun, but you're nothing by weak copy of her." Kazuya said, leaning over Asuka and fondling her breasts.

For a moment, the true Asuka surfaced. He eyes returned to normal but were a dull brown "I...am not... weak."

He was almost surprised. "That may be true but you're not strong enough me from doing this."

Kazuya's fingers dipped into Asuka's warm hole and twisted around.

"I hate you..." Asuka growled before her chocolate eyes became red again.

"Yes, but you love _this_."

After removing his fingers, Kazuya placed both hands on Asuka's nether cheeks and spread them apart. An instant later, his rock hard member was inserted into Asuka's rear end. The lustful Asuka cried out in pain, never having been penetrated in the rectum. Sadistic Kazuya relished in the moment and used her ebony hair to pull her head back.

"Does this hurt you?" he teased.

Asuka's nails scraped along the rugged surface of the rock she was laying on. Tears were falling from her eyes. "Yes."

"Do you want me to stop."

A piece of the feisty, outspoken Asuka wanted to say yes, but the desire that consumed her mind compelled her to say, "No."

The rough thrusts, made Asuka gasp for air and wet for more. A bit of dribble came from Asuka's mouth and rolled down her pretty chin. The sight was so pathetic, Kazuya chuckled.

Kazuya felt ready to ejaculate again. The tight hole was amazing. His motions accelerated and Asuka's moans increased in volume. Kazuya freed Asuka's hair from his grip with his hands on her tiny hips, Kazuya braced himself for his climax.

* * *

><p><strong>JIN DEVIL JIN**

Although, her energy was weak and somewhat tainted with something, I could feel Asuka. She was far, somewhere out of the city. I could recognized the area from my memories. A faint, pure aura radiated from the place, but it was slowly fading...dying.

_Asuka, hold on for me, please. _

_**Ha, she's weak, why would you want to save that feeble creature?**_

_I know you want to save her! You're worried about her just ask much as I am._

Telepathically, I located Heihachi's headquarters and pinpointed my child's energy. It was strange. It was strong, threatening, even. Such power in an infant was rare, but considering its parents I can understand the source of the strength. This is the reason my evil half wanted the child. After Nina was taken from the alley, I received a call from Eddy. He had been unconscious but now was up and eager to get payback on Heihachi.

_**The child is strong. Forget woman, she is dying! We should rendezvous with Eddy and retrieve the child. **_

_No, I sent him to rescue the child so that we could save Asuka. We're lucky he survived Heihachi's attack. _

**END POV**

* * *

><p>Eddy and twenty other men rushed into Heihachi's facility and attacked just as hard as Heichachi did the Zaibatsu. Eddy sent his men to kill the enemy and bomb the base. The loud alarm warning the Heihachi dogs that there was an intruder was too late. Eddy and three other elite tekkenshu were already in the lab where the baby, Dr. Abel and Heihachi were located.<p>

"Hand over the baby and I won't kill you, old man." Eddy threatened.

Heihachi scoffed "You're too weak to defeat me, or did you forget?"

Eddy reached behind his back and pulled a gun from his holster. "No, I didn't forget. That's why I brought this. A K.O can never keep me down. You shoulda killed me."

Heihachi glared angrily. "Yes, I should have."

Dr Abel began typing furiously at a large computer. He wasn't going to lose this valuable data. Julia Chang and Bryan Fury almost made him lose everything, he wasn't about to have some Brazilian break-dancer accomplish what they failed to do.

Seeing Abel's fingers typing, Eddy shot at the computer screen, destroying it. Abel shouted in frustration.

"My work!" he exclaimed. "Stop it, you fool!"

Eddy panned his gun toward Abel, it was this man's final act. He pulled the trigger and a bullet shot right into Abel's forehead. A, now, three-eyed Abel collapsed to the ground, dead.

Heihachi gritted his teeth. If Eddy would kill Abel, he'd be next.

"Gimme the kid and I won't kill you." Eddy said, nodding toward the plexiglass container holding the baby.

Heihachi did as he was told and handed the baby to Eddy.

"Owl One and Two, take Heihachi into custody." he demanded his elite Tekkenshu soldiers.

Eddy's mission was almost complete. All there was to do was demolish Heihachi's base and then meet Jin in location a hundred miles east of the base with Heihachi.

**END POV**

* * *

><p><strong>JINDEVIL JIN**

I flew to the mountain and saw a small hut. My sensitive nose caught the scent of blood and sex. I walked around the area until I saw a hot spring. It smelled of Asuka. On the stones surrounding the spring, were a pair of wet footprints that were just beginning to dry. The large size of the prints were identifiable. Kazuya got out, but were was Asuka?

As that thought came into my head, I heard a small voice. "Where are you?"

It was Asuka!

I walked passed the spring and toward the hut and I saw Asuka limping, the backs of her legs and wrist looked burned and she was looking for someone. She was wearing a purple dress shirt and nothing else.

I ran to her and embraced her.

"Are you alright?"

No response.

_**Something's wrong with her!**_

_Yes, I can feel that, but I don't know what._

Asuka looked up at me and her face wore a frown. Her usual brown eyes were replaced a dull, possessed red color.

"You're not him." she whispered, disappointed. "You're not him! Let me go!"

Asuka tried to snatch away from me, but I held her tightly.

"What did he do to you?"

"Love me! Something you or _Him_ have never done." Asuka exclaimed.

_**Damn that Kazuya Mishima! He's consumed her mind.**_

"Asuka, he doesn't love you!" I yelled, pulling closer to me.

She glared at me with her laser-red eyes. "And you do?"

I couldn't find the words to confirm my love for Asuka. I wanted to say it, but I never have. Saying those three words is like trying to speak in a language you've never learned.

_**Yes! Say yes, got-dammit! **_

_What's the use? She's been brainwashed._

_**How dare Kazuya take my woman. She's mine. Now, she reeks of him!**_

_She was too weak to fight him. We took too much of her energy and she was too weak to stop him._

_**This was your fault. That thing in that damned desert is not worth losing Asuka!**_

_I know. We'll get her back._

"Asuka, I do love you. Both of us love you." I said to her, hoping that my voice could penetrate her lustful walls.

Asuka began shaking, but I maintained eye contact with. She squeezed eyes shut and shook her head. Instead of fighting me, she was fighting herself. He hugged my tightly and whimpered.

"Jin..." she blurted. "...help me."

Before I could reassure her and tell her that I will, a voice called her name.

Like a trained dog, Asuka began panting, and her eyes half-lidded. Asuka's nails were clawing into my back and if I hadn't been wearing a shirt, she would have definitely cut my skin.

"Asuka, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to pry the girl from me.

"Ahh, Jin!" she moaned. "Fuck me!"

I was startled by her demand, but decided to ignore it.

_**Damn that Kazuya!**_

I recognized this nymphomania. My demonic half would curse Asuka with lust, but it was never this severe. She doesn't have a chance against Kazuya. I could feel this wet heat on my neck. Asuka was suckling my neck. Neither my devil half or I didn't enjoy this. It wasn't a desire we inflicted on her and therefore felt false.

"Stop, Asuka." I said, pushing her away for the first time since seeing her.

"Fuck me. I want you to. I need you to. Fu-uh-ck Meee." Asuka whispered, her red eyes glazed over.

She leaned forward to kiss me, but I couldn't give her what she wanted. Asuka placed her hand in between her legs and cried out in sexual agony. Looking on with sad eyes, I felt helpless. I had to stop Kazuya before she went mad.

"Come out!" I yelled. "Don't use her to get to me! Come fight me, Kazuya!"

A large figure came from the shadows and I could see his left eye glowing in the night. Once the moon's light shone on his skin, I saw Kazuya better. He was shirtless, wearing only his black dress slacks and a sick grin.

"Long time, no see, boy." Kazuya said.

"Let's skip the formalities. I want Asuka back."

Kazuya's eyes shifted to my lover, who was now on the ground ,furiously and shamelessly,masturbating. A few months ago she wouldn't even wear a damn dress and now she's been reduced to a common slut. It disgusted me how low Kazuya was.

"Why can't I have her? You've got what you wanted from her. Its my turn now." he said, stepping closer.

"**She belongs to me, you bastard.** What I do with **or to her** is none of your concern." both my demonic half and I said.

"Jin, you should leave now. You can easily take the baby from Heihachi, let me keep Asuka."

Fortunately for me, the baby is in Eddy's hands. I felt anger rising inside of me. "I will not compromise with you. Give me Asuka **or** **I will kill you!** " I yelled.

Kazuya stood their glaring at me.

* * *

><p><strong>DEVIL JIN<strong>

"**Better yet, Kazuya. I'll just take me woman and your life!**" **I yelled. **

**Jin's diplomatic approaches and Kazuya's procrastinating were making me impatient. **

"**Growing angry are we, Jin?"**

**I scoffed at the thought. "No just bored. You've grown uninteresting in your old age."**

**Kazuya reached his hand toward Asuka and suddenly she screamed out in pain. He was sending hallucinations to her mind.**

"**Help me! Someone help me!" she shouted. **

"**Don't think that her screams are going to affect me. It music to my ears." I half-lied. **

**Jin's human emotions were mixing and tainting my evil instincts!**

"**Nice to know we have something in common." Kazuya said, making a claw shape with his hand.**

**Asuka began crying and hyper-ventilating, she was hysterical. "My baby! Please don't...don't...No! No!" I shouted, reaching out. **

**My weaker self wanted break Kazuya's hand, but I knew that a worried reaction was what he wanted. I pretended to watch incuriously.**

"**Don't kill him, please!" Asuka whispered. "Don't kill Jin too...Nooo!"**

**Kazuya's grin expanded. Asuka clutched her chest and began squirming on the ground. **

"**I can't breathe!" she exclaimed. "I...can't...it hurts!"**

"**Enough, Kazuya." I said, calmly.**

**Kazuya lowered his hand and Asuka's panic stricken body was limp on the ground. I wanted to scoop her into my arms and hold her so much, my human heart ached.**

"**Now, Jin, its your turn." Kazuya said, becoming something more fierce than a purple imp.**

**With larger, intricate wings, a longer tail and skin like reptilian amor, I knew that Kazuya would be hard to beat. I smirked. Finally, I could see Kazuya's full form. Now that he is completely enveloped in demonic powers, he cannot revert to his human form. If I kill him, he'd be dead forever.**

**If I didn't transform to my final form, Kazuya would surely destroy me and if I did I could never have Asuka or the child. My humanity would be gone, but I didn't care, but without a full devil gene, I would die, too. Jin should have done as I said. If I had the baby, I could be whole and neither of us would have to die!**

_We have to save Asuka, regardless of what happens to us. We've put her through so much! We owe her our life. At least she'll have the baby._

_**So you're willing to die for some woman?**_

_End the charade, I know you love her as well. You don't want to admit it, but you love Asuka. It may not be the same kind of love I have for her, but it's still love._

_**Go to hell, Jin.**_

_Soon, we both will. Let me say goodbye to her. _

_**I'll do it...**_

**I knelt down to Asuka and lifted her head from the ground. Black hair dangled form my forearm and covered her face. Once I moved the hair from her face I could see that her eyes were dull and looked as if she hadn't blinked for an eternity. Her eyes were empty, she was broken like a porcelain doll. **

"_**I love you, Asuka." **_**Jin whispered, kissing her chastely.**

**Asuka's lips twitched, but never pressed against mine. My hand went under the purple shirt and on top of her left breast.**

_Now's not the time for that._

_**I'm not going to do anything wrong.**_

_That's a first._

_**And a last...**_

**I focused my energy, both human and devil, and gave some of it to Asuka. He faint heart beat began to bang harder against her chest as she gasped for air. She looked at me through narrowed eyes, as if she didn't recognize who I was. I couldn't blame her, I didn't know who I was either. The beast I used to be would have never given a woman a part of him.**

"**Don't die and waste my gift to you, woman." I said, moving my hand from her chest to the back of her neck. Her pulse was stronger, and to feel it under my thumb was almost arousing. **

**Asuka's lips parted, as if to say something, but only empty air came from her lungs. I lowered my head again to kiss her. **

"**It'll be alright." Jin said, stopping us.**

"**You...al-wayss..." Asuka breathed. "Say that."**

**I kissed her deeply and passionately, nothing like that sweet kiss Jin gave her.**

"**Aww, how disgusting." Devil Kazuya said, taking my attention from Asuka to him.**

"**I don't understand how you'd would want to rush your destruction." I said, ripping my shirt from my body. **

**Energy swarmed me and I prepared for the fight of my life...**


	9. Tug of Memories

**OKAY (MORE) CONTEST INFO :D**

**EnigmaticMemory has won the contest/ raffle/ thingy. She has gone above and beyond as a reader, review etc. Her entry in the contest was supported and well-liked by other readers (and meh…yes that "h" is intentional, added for a cute effect. Have you been affected? Haha, I know the difference between **_**E**_**ffect and **_**A**_**ffect! Do you?) Sorry for the digression, the child's name and gender has been chosen! **

**This chapter is also for my newly adopted web-buddy/ mama/ constructive critic, ERINNYES. Thank you for your help with **_**everything.**_

_**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers and contestants.**_

**LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN**

**BTW...EARLIER IN THE STORY i WANTED TO POST A PICTURE OF WHAT ASUKA LOOKED ONCE SHE GOT PREGNANT. I wanted her appearance to change. Black hair, paler skin and light brown eyes made a new Asuka Kazama...and an accidental Tifa Lockhart, so if you want a visual of what Asuka looks like search for "tifa lockhart advent children" on google.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I would have never thought in a million years that I, Asuka Kazama, would become the mother of a demon's child, my cousin's lover or the Devil's whore, but I have become all of those women in eight short months. I don't understand how this happened to me. Was I not strong enough? Was I merely a victim of freak accidents? Or was it my destiny to be reduced to this weaker version of myself? Did the Fates decide that they wanted to tangle, knot and fray the thread of my life before cutting it and leaving me in an abyss of darkness? I don't know, but darkness is all I see and feel. For good reason emptiness has filled my belly. My baby was taken away before I could even look into its eyes and see if it resembled me or its father…its <em>fathers, _my loves…Oh, I hate them so much for what they have done!_

"_You don't mean that." A voice spoke._

"_Who's there? Who are you?" I questioned, relieved to hear someone speaking._

"_Open your eyes." The woman said, grasping my hands and pulling me to my feet. I didn't even know I was sitting down. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a woman who looked almost identical to me. Or did I resemble her?_

_A closed smile was on her face and that curve seemed to make everything straight. My memory was vague but I recognized her eyes. They were Jin's. _

"_Asuka, do you know who I am?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My mind immediately flashed back to a time when Jin and I were in his office. For the first time in a while, he and I hadn't argued or anything. We were behaving like an actual couple instead of a captor and his prisoner. <strong>_

_**The sky was as dark as Jin's hair, the city's light shined brightly in comparison, my white dress and pale also stood out in the blackness of the room. Jin was standing by the window, taking in the sites, when I had entered the office. Because I was barefoot, I assumed he wouldn't hear me walking toward the bedroom, so I proceeded to tip- toe across the floor. It was immature to sneak behind his back, but I didn't know what kind of mood he was in and I didn't want to take any chances getting screwed, both literally and figuratively. Unfortunately, my white outfit and skin could be seen in a reflection in the window.**_

"_**Asuka…what are you doing?" he asked, an exasperated sigh following.**_

"_**What are you doing?" I replied, hoping that reverse psychology would work on my obviously annoyed lover.**_

"_**Thinking."**_

"_**About?"**_

_**Jin and I made eye contact through the reflection and for the first time, I saw sadness glazed over his brown eyes. Seeing concern in my eyes, Jin averted his gaze away from the window.**_

"_**My mother, Jun Kazama,"**_

_**I smiled at the thought of my aunt who I had met only once at the age of ten. I didn't realize before, but the older kid she had with her was Jin. He looked completely changed; his face is more solemn now.**_

"_**You must miss her dearly. I know I miss my father." **_

_**I had been with Jin for so nearly eight months, I wondered if Father thought I had been dead. Come to think of it, I would be embarrassed if Father found out that I was romantically involved with his nephew and giving birth to his child.**_

"_**Do you miss your mother?" I asked.**_

_**Jin remained silent. I almost felt insulted. I should have been the last person Jin didn't trust.**_

"_**Jin—"**_

"_**Come to me, Asuka." He requested. **_

_**Being stubborn, I refused his plea and stood firmly in my spot in the office. I didn't want to take his orders; he's the one who needs me now. "Jin, come **_**here**_**."**_

_**A growl rolled from Jin's lips and compelled me to rephrase my statement. "Would you come here to me, please?"**_

_**Jin peeled himself away from the window and approached me. My heart raced as this vulnerable Jin approached me. I was uncertain about how to handle this side of Jin's personality. With out-stretched hands, Jin came closer before placing his palms on my belly. He slowly went to his knees and rubbed my protruding stomach. I yearned to run my fingers through his dark hair, but I remained still. After touching my stomach, Jin lifted my dress so that he could caress my belly's taut skin. Suddenly, his dark eyes became beautiful pearls and a fang crept from under his upper lip in a smirk. **_

"_**You are a carrying a vital piece of me." Devil Jin said, his hands hovering over my stomach as if it were a crystal ball. He looked at me in cackled and I wasn't frightened. "In a way, you complete me, woman."**_

_**It wasn't an "I love you" but the word were still effective. Jin's voice sounded both normal and distorted. I couldn't tell if Jin or Devil Jin was fully in control, but I felt that they were sharing Jin's lips.**_

_**Tears began lining along my lower lash line. Using the back of my hand as a substitute tissue, I wiped my tears away from my face. Inside my stomach, I could feel the baby reacting to Jin's voice and touch. More tears formed, ready to take a dive like mini-paratroopers onto Jin's head. **_

"_**Stop crying, Asuka." The mixed voice demanded as Jin returned to his feet. **_

_**With silent compliance, I took a deep breath and attempted to smile. Jin's were normal again and his teeth were dull once more. To avoid any more tearful eye-contact, I dropped my head and gazed at my belly. Jin pressed his forehead against mine and pushed my head up slightly so that I faced him. While holding my face in his hand and keeping his forehead attached to mine, Jin kissed me.**_

"_**I now understand what my mother meant to have something to live for. Thank you."**_

* * *

><p>"<em>You're Jin's mother, Jun."<em>

"_Yes, I am and you are my son's—"_

"—_Cousin…" I interjected._

_Jun shook her head. She didn't seem to care. If I would have said that to Jin, he would have grimaced._

"_You're his true love."_

"_How do you know?" I asked, doubting my deceased aunt's words. I couldn't possibly believe in the opinion of a spirit from my mind, it was bias toward what I wanted._

"_He told me and you know it in your heart to be true."_

"_He told you?"_

"_Yes and you love him, as well. _All_ of him."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I recollected the night when I comforted Jin after heard some displeasing news over the phone. This evening had occured a week before the Zaibatsu was attacked...before everything changed.<em>**

**_Jin's fist crashed into the desk, cracking its glass surface. Red electricity, danced around his balled fist and forearm. I sighed before approaching the frustrated man. I felt sorry for him because ever since the King of Iron Fist Tournament started, Jin had been on edge. He had a bounty on his head, had me and the seven month baby to take care and was waging a war on the world. Even after all he has done, I still supported him because I loved him. _**

**_"What's wrong, Jin." I asked, walking toward him and rubbing my bulging belly._**

**_Although he remained silent, I could tell Jin wanted some company. I learned it was never good to leave him alone with his thoughts. I stopped behind his desk and began to massage is broad shoulders. Tense muscles became loose under my fingers and Jin leaned back into the chair. _**

**_"Its almost over." I whispered, referring to our relationship._**

_**My hand left his shoulder an into hair and stroked it gently, pushing his hair back to meet his cute duck-tail and slicking his fringe into the rest of his hair before watching it fall back into his eyes. I was only allowed to play with his hair several more seconds before Jin grabbed my wrist to stop me.**_

_**"When what is over?" he asked, looking at me with almost child-like curiosity.**_

**_He looked so cute! Warmth filled my cheeks and heart. "The tournament...the war...everything, ya' know?"_**

**_A smirk curled Jin's lip. "Yes, I know."_**

**_"What's so funny?_****_"_**

**_"The way you speak...it's so thickly accented. Very unladylike. If I didn't know any better, I'd have a hard time believing you were of Kazama blood." he critiqued._**

**_I folded my arms and pouted. "You have some nerve, man! If I wasn't carrying around this baby, I'd show you unladylike! "_**

**_"Relax, I was only making an observation." he said, twirling my long black hair with his fingers._**

**_"Observations are supposed to be made with your eyes not you damned mouth." _**

**_"Have not saints lips?_****_" He asked with a mischievous look on his face._**

**_I was somewhat amused by his reference to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. He must have noticed me reading the manga this morning at breakfast. He came by my side and peered over my shoulder to see the book. After a a low chuckle, Jin pet my head and left me and my "literature"_**

**_"What? You're no saint!" I objected, "You're a sinner. A lustful sinner."_**

**_Jin took the crook of my elbow in his hand and pulled me into his lap. Although, I was pregnant, he was still much large than me. "Sinners have mouths, as well, my beautiful saint."_**

**_I could feel his warm breath on my mouth. It faintly tasted like mint. For a moment, I felt shy around Jin, as if our lips' close proximity was brand new. The recent display of affection Jin had showed me that past week had made me senseless. I received assistance when bathing, foot rubs, and frequent kissing. Perhaps he was being so romantic because I was almost due to give birth and realized that he didn't want to let me go (or "devour me" like Devil Jin once declared.) I never questioned his reasons for his actions, I just enjoyed it. _**

**_"They have those mouths to pray." I replied, biting my bottom lip somewhat nervously._**

**_"Then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do in prayer." he spoke softly. _****_A moist mouth brushed over my breathless one before pressing against it. "From my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."_**

**_His tongue slid over my previously abused bottom lip, before he nibbled on it himself. _**

**_"Jin..." I murmured, enjoying the tingle on my lips. _****_"Now, the sin hangs on my lips."_**

**_"And it will stay there, until I retrieve it." _**

**_"Am I the lustful sinner now?" I asked, even though, I was filled with everything but lust at the moment._**

**_I was enjoying the game we were playing. Before Jin could reply, I buried my face into Jin's exposed neck and licked it with the tip of my tongue. At first, I was reluctant to do anything. I rarely pleasure him, I was not that type of girl. Months ago, I wouldn't even use my energy to manipulate Jin to do what I wanted and now I was suckling his neck. When he moaned, I could feel vibrations against my teeth and feel his pulse tapping my tongue. Jin shifted his position in his chair to accommodate his aroused manhood. When I pressed my index and middle fingers on the hard penis, Jin winced._**

**_"Should I stop?" I asked, unsure of how to handle the situation. I never actually "handled" Jin, I was always to scared to. Yes, I Asuka Kazama was afraid of male genitalia, but once I found someone that I loved I didn't think "it" was gross anymore._**

**_"No, its fine." _**

**_I couldn't imagine what Jin's body had been craving those last few month. Both the man and the beast had control the urge to have sex out of fear that they'd hurt the baby/damage goods. Luckily for Jin, even if he couldn't make love to me, I could please him. After all he dealt, I figured he deserved something nice for a change. When my hand gripped Jin's shaft_****_ it felt stiff and heavy. Slow inhales matched the pace at which my hand was going. All the while, I maintained eye-contact with him and enjoyed the view of his handsome face. I kissed him passionately, stealing away whatever air in his lungs he had left._**

**_ For a while, Jin let me pleasure him, but he was on the verge of a climaxed, he stopped me. _**

**_"Alright, Asuka, that's enough...We can't do this right now."_**

**_Just then, the office door opened and in walked Nina. I quickly snatched my hand from Jin's pants. I felt my face getting warmer. I was mortified and Jin merely sat and stared expressionlessly at the Blond enforcer._**

**_"Don't mind me, you two. I've seen worse." Nina asked, laying files on Jin's desk. "Just lock the door next time, I'll know not to come in"_**

**_Neither Jin nor I replied. We waited until we left before we spoke._**

**_"You better give me back my sin, Saint." he joked, kissing me innocently._**

**_I was still speechless. How could he not be fazed by Nina's appearance? _**

**_"Are you alright?" he asked_**

**_"No! How could you be so calm?" I stood up and stepped away from him_**

**_Jin shrugged before shaking out his legs. I must have cut off his circulation. "This wasn't exactly the first time Nina caught me with a woman. "_**

**_My embarrassment instantly turned into anger. "Are serious? How many woman has she caught you with exactly?"_**

**_Once his fly was zipped over his somewhat deflated erection, Jin rose from the chair and grabbed my wrist._**

**_"Calm down, it was a joke. I was startled as well." he admitted._**

**_Jin lifted my hand to his covered chest and I could feel his rapid heartbeat. "There's no need to worry, my beautiful, loud one."_**

**_I avoided eye-contact with him. "I am not loud." I whispered._**

**_"Whatever you say, Asuka."_**

* * *

><p><em>I shook my head, still trying to deny everything Jin and I had. "No I don't. What Jin and I have done is disgraceful, it's disgusting it's—"<em>

"—_It's Okay. What you and Jin have is beautiful. Your relationship may be socially wrong, but your feelings are emotionally right. Neither you nor Jin was created to be with anyone else. You both have something the other desires and requires in their life. Don't you think so?"_

"_No, he's hurt me so many times!" I said. "He has changed me for the worse."_

"_Asuka, you have tried hurt Jin in return. Lust and anger are dangerous when mixed together, but you were stronger than both feelings. Don't you remember?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Instantly<strong>__, __**I thought about the day I forced Jin to give me what I wanted from him. I had told Jin several times that I loved him, but my affections were unreturned. I would have never thought that Jin's human side would be so detached, but I realized that I was sharing a child and a bed with a warlord. Being cold and stoic was Jin's personality. I'm feisty and passionate; I wanted more from him…**_

_**Jin and I were engaged in a heated conversation in his bedroom. I was dressed in a nightgown and he was beginning to remove his suit. My hands were balled into fist, with each passing second the urge to punch Jin was rising. He was making me angry! **_

"_**Why don't you tell me you love me?"**_

_**Jin pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "You're not making this easy. I just don't want to tell you words I don't fully comprehend myself. A part of me won't let me say such words. Can't you just be satisfied with what I do give you? Why must you be so **_**emotional?**_**"**_

_**I stormed over to Jin on the opposite side of the bed and got in his face. "I'm not emotional, you're indifferent to everything! I hate you!"**_

_**Jin's eyes narrowed. "You just proved my point, Asuka." He said removing the cuff links from his shirt sleeves. "First, you love me. Now you hate me. You just throw words around because you **_**are emotional.**_**"**_

_**I released a loud growl from my mouth. "The way you make me feel is enough to bring me to tears, Jin. No one, let alone a man, has caused me to lose my mind like you and if you're not going to help me find it, why should I keep giving myself to you?" I admitted, placing my hands on his exposed chest. **_

"_**Don't touch me, Asuka, you know what the consequences will be." Jin said, grabbing my wrists and pushing my hand away. "He'll suck you dry"**_

_**At that moment, I didn't fear Devil Jin. "At least he's not afraid to admit his need for me." I snatched my limbs from Jin and shoved him. "What are you afraid of, Jin."**_

"_**I fear nothing." he replied more sternly.**_

"_**What do you want? What do you need? Don't be a coward. Tell me, Jin." I had to have him confess to me. I needed closure so that I wouldn't feel like a common tramp. I needed him to make me feel like a woman he could, possibly, perhaps, maybe love with both of his hearts. **_

"_**Listen, to me. If I were a normal man and I met you under normal circumstances, I would be able to tell you how I feel, but the demonic being inside of me doesn't want to give you the satisfaction of knowing our true feelings. He…wants you to need me, so that you'll never try to escape." Jin said, honesty shining in his eyes. **_

"_**We're going around in circles, Jin, and I'm sick of it!" I shouted, punching my cousin square in the jaw, giving him a bloody lip.**_

_**For this fight, Jin didn't fight back; he let me release my frustration. I struck his face continuously, but it would always reset back to facing me and that pissed me off even more. Jin's blank expression compelled me to hit him until I provoked a reaction. I wanted Jin to lose control again and then I'd use his desperation against him to get what **_**I**_** wanted! **_

_**I grasped Jin's collar and smashed him against the wall. A crater in the dry-wall formed behind the force of the push. Jin grunted once his back hit the hard surface and looked at me through narrowed eyes. He was becoming irritated.**_

"_**What are you trying to do, Asuka?" Jin asked, swiping my hands away from his shirt.**_

"_**I know the demon inside you lusts for the power I can give him." I declared, placing my hand on Jin's heart. Immediately, I could feel energy being transferred from my hand, feeding Devil Jin.**_

"_**Stop, Asuka…before I turn." He threatened. **_

_**The familiar demonic marks appeared on Jin's chest. I pulled my hand away before Jin could fully change. The ruthless part of me wanted to make Jin and his demon counterpart suffer and I had no intention on stopping. If I started to end this childish game, I thought about the times both Jin's have hurt and sexually assaulted me. They deserve to experience the agonizing aches in their heart and groins that I've felt. I placed my hand on Jin's neck and felt his pulse ticking like a metronome. I gripped his throat in a way similar to the way he held mine and more energy flowed from my hands. On my palm, I could feel Jin gulping as if he was dehydrated and only I could quench his thirst. The human Jin was slipping away and the demon was climbing up to surface.**_

"_**I want you to feel the desperation I've felt for so long. I want you to understand what I have gone through for you!" I said before kissing, Jin's hungry lips…  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>You're right, Obasan, but sex does not mean love!."<em>

"_Asuka, you should not seek payback. You must continue to give to those who hurt you."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Although, my intention was to weaken Jin's resolve, I was the one worn-out. Jin's breath became labored, as he struggled to fight off his ravenous demon. A fang extended from Jin's clenched teeth and Devil Jin snarled like a ravenous dog. Seeing Jin, struggle with himself almost brought a small smile to my face. Jin moaned and groaned as if I was denying his body an orgasm. <strong>_

"_**Jin, I love you." I said, sliding down from Jin's neck, to his marked chest and ending at his navel. "I want you to realize you feel the same for me."**_

"_**Asuka, I—do not love you." Jin declared. "Your body is all that desire."**_

_**I couldn't tell if it was Jin or Devil Jin that said that. I had a feeling it was both.**_

"_**You don't mean that." I whispered, kissing him gently. I slowly began to unfasten his pants button.**_

"_**Contradicting yourself again, are we?" Jin teased, still trying to catch his breath." I thought you didn't like it when I used you for your body."**_

_**I knew he was lying, he was merely saying those things to make me stop manipulating his devil and human minds. I was finally in control.**_

"_**Tell me you want me." I commanded, grasping Jin's warm bulge tightly.**_

_**Inhaling sharply, Jin wrapped arms around my waist squeeze it. Both Jin and the devil within were starting to lose this battle. "I…want you…to stop." He said.**_

"_**No, you don't. You need this, don't you?" I repeated the words he once said to me.**_

"_**How do you do this to me, Asuka?" Jin whispered to me, his voice mixed with Devil Jin's. "Damn you, woman, this will be the last time you have a chance like this!"**_

_**I slowly removed my hand from his pants and grazed his lips with mine before walking away. I couldn't go through with treating Jin like he has treated me. As a walked away, Jin slid down to the floor, trying to catch his breath and calm his inner beast. I went to my side of the bed and sat down.**_

"_**Good night, Jin." I whispered before putting my head on my pillow.**_

_**Although, I was drained and my energy was spent on Jin, I knew what I had done was right.**__** Even if I had the capacity for evil, I would never act on such an impulse. I couldn't finish what I started, but that was alright.**_

_**I wasn't a seductress, I was just Asuka.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>You don't understand, Obasan! Your son is different. He's not the boy you left behind."<em>

_My aunt was quiet, allowing me ten seconds to calm down. "I do understand, Asuka. Kazuya, Jin's father and I were romantically involved. Your life and mine are similar except, Kazuya wasn't as strong-willed as Jin is now and I wasn't as tough and impulsive you are."_

_I took Obasan's words as an insult and wanted to defend my impulsive behavior, but if I did I would prove her statement true. _

_She continued speaking. "Although, my energy is pure, it wasn't enough to cleanse either father or son of their devil genes. Kazuya was once full of good purposes, but hatred corrupted his heart, I was unable to help him, but you can help Jin."_

"_I must not be pure enough either, Obasan. My energy only feeds Jin's devil gene." I retorted._

"_On the contrary, Asuka, you are pure. You haven't honed your purifying skills, but you are powerful. Once you figure out, how to control your gift, it will save both Jin and your child." _

"_My child is gone, Obasan. They took it from me?"_

"_They is no need for concern, your child will be safe. I have foreseen it." she reassured._

"_What about Jin? Will he be okay?" I asked, deeply worried for my love._

"_That I do not know. Jin's future is indefinite to me."_

_I sighed, running my finger through my hair, which was short and brown again. I looked down at my body and I was wearing my old blue jumpsuit and protective gear. I stared at my aunt, confused about why I looked like this._

"_It is good to see that someone has been here to love my son, but I know that deep down you want to return to the life you once had… before Jin, before the baby." She said._

_She wasn't telling a lie. I had thought about what my life would have been like without Jin in it. I would most likely work at my father's dojo all my life. I didn't have any other goals, but teaching and spreading the martial art of the Kazama style. Becoming a police detective like Lei Wulong was also an option for me, but other than that, there was nothing else for me to do. Did I want return to my ordinary, demon-lesson, and Jin-less life? _

"_What will happen to them?"_

"_I do not know. You and I will be gone before you have the chance to see Jin again."_

"_Gone? Where will we go?"_

"_We will go where I have been all these years. Rakuen, paradise."_


End file.
